Harry Potter and the Digidestined
by Fyrius
Summary: After defeating the big guys of each Digiworld, five teams are brought together to take on... School? Due to their exposure to Digimon, the ability to do magic has been unlocked. But when a curious first year tries to discover their secret, what should have been an easy win threatens to tip the balance either way. Look for the sequel, Harry Potter and the Heart of Flame!
1. Whisked away

Heightenview Terrace, Odiba Japan, 2000

As usual, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was lounging in a tree. Today's choice was an old and leafless tree that was not long from the axe. Snuggled up in the third branch, the dark brown haired boy fiddled with a pair of round goggles. Although a large amount of the "cool kids" (or so he thought) wore them, his looked like they had seen a large amount of action. Then again, they had. It was a breezy winter day near the Heightenview Terrace park in Odiba Japan, a place he had once lived.

The boy turned his thoughts to the previous year. Back then, Tai and his sister Kari had harbored a memory so deep down that both had forgotten it.

It had started when four year old Kari had stumbled upon a strange egg that came out of her computer. The egg quickly hatched into a black blob called a "Botomon" which later turned pink and grew two very long ears that it used hug people in the face. This creature, now called a "Koromon" turned into an orange/yellow happy T-rex that had wandered the city with Kari on it, Tai hot in pursuit. When a massive egg had opened up in the sky releasing a very huge and cranky parrot known as "Parrotmon," Agumon came to the rescue as a T-rex with a black armored head with Triceratops horns known as "Greymon." The two duked it out and then were whisked into the sky never to be seen again.

That incident had led to something big last year. Tai had gone to winter camp when it had started snowing. After it had started snowing, Tai and six others had these things fall down to them and then had been whisked away from Earth. It had turned out that the incident involving the two creatures had been real and that it had marked Tai, his sister, and six others for a great destiny. Together with the other six kids: computer nerd Koushiro "Izzi" Izumi, lone wolf Yamato "Matt" Ishida, his younger brother Takeru "TK" Takaishi, nervous but reliable Joe Kido, fashion loving Mimi Tachikawa, and a girl who Tai "liked" Sora Takenouchi and various digital friends including Tai's own partner, another Agumon; they had taken down many digital enemies, teamed up with Kari (who had a cold and had to stay home instead of going to camp) and had saved the new "digital world" from total disaster. Unfortunately, they had to leave their partners behind, never to be seen again, or so they each thought. Now and again, they saw each other and reminisced about old times, but it was not the same without Agumon there beside him. He was startled out of his thoughts by a pair of voices yelling at him and his sister.

"Tai! How have you been?" called out the spikey haired blond Matt. Matt and Tai had eventually become best friends and had stayed in contact the most. Tai swung down from the tree and reported about a soccer game while the younger kids, TK hidden by his huge ball cap and Kari fingering her short brown hair. "So have the others shown up yet Tai?"

Before either boy could respond, a voice called out, "They have now!"

Tai turned to see Izzi, a redhead toting around a backpack that had his computer, strawberry blond Mimi waving, brown haired Sora, and black haired Joe. As usual, Sora was in her bucket-like hat while Mimi sported a pink cowboy hat with matching dress. Joe pushed his round glasses back up his nose and gave some story about how he had a test and was barely able to make it. Everyone began talking about the adventures they had over the past year while the sky got darker. Oddly enough, no one noticed since it was only 2 in the afternoon. That changed when each person heard a beep from the little round devices they had and then vanished.

Computer room, Odiba Elementary School, Obiba Japan 2002

Yolei Inoue fingered her bandana impatiently. The strawberry blonde had been waiting for half an hour while of course everyone else was laaaaaaaaaaate. She sighed, wondering how hard it was for five people to stick to a schedule when a boy with black hair just past the ear ran in. "Sorry I'm late Yolei, soccer tryouts." Before Yolei could retort, a pair of kids ran in. The shortest, Cody Hida was grumbling something about carrots and Kendo, fingering his wooden blade. The other, wild haired Davis said nothing; looking around for a girl he had a crush on, Kari. Before he could determine her where-abouts, everyone's walkie-talkie like gadgets went nuts and leapt to their hands. The next second, Kari and her best friend TK ran into the room to find… no one.

Okiro Park, Okiro Japan

Henry Wong rubbed his shoulder, once again missing the weight of his friend. A few months ago, Henry had been a normal black haired boy. He did what other boys did, studying his martial arts, doing school, and playing Digimon. Digimon was an excellent game and since his father had great connections, Henry had the latest disks. One day while fighting against a Gorrilamon using a hard choice, a floppy eared bunny with a horn called Terriermon, Terriermon received injuries. Shockingly, as Henry swiped a card to power the digimon up, his card reader had changed into a large keychain like that for a Tamigachi, and Terriermon had appeared in his arms. Henry had soon found out that his father had been one of the creators of Digimon and that they were real. He made new friends and with them and some adults, including his own father, he had saved two worlds from an over eager computer program. The price had been losing Terriermon but when the leader Takato had said he found a portal back, everyone agreed to meet up… today.

Hearing a noise, Henry let go of his younger sister Suzi, the third youngest Digimon Tamer and waited for whoever was nearby. He was then shocked to hear a click of a metal lighter, a lighter that only one person was known to carry, a man known only as Yamaki. "I won't be long but if you go, here." Yamaki handed Henry a black device with a pen attached to it. Henry knew that this device could be used to send texts back and forth to Yamaki's computer. As he looked at it, Yamaki set something down on the ground and muttered, "Just in case." He then walked away, dodging two kindergarteners. "Ai, Mako, what are you two doing here?" Henry gasped at the two kids. "We want to see Impmon again!" The black haired boy and girl said in unison. Henry rolled his eyes. The kids were actually the youngest even though Suzie may be younger. Since Henry didn't know how old they were they got the spot since they had no one to look after them.

"Just let them go Chumley. I mean, what if it was you?" A boy with a blue visor over his brown hair said. "Because they are too young Kazu!" Said Henry tiredly. "I'll look after them." Called a voice that pained Henry. Jeri Kato was the only Tamer to lose her partner when Impmon, as the black hearted Beelzemon had killed her lion-like partner Leomon in front of her eyes. "Well I don't know." He hemmed at the brown haired smiling girl. "I don't think we have much choice Henry," a brown haired boy with goggles said. Takato Matsuki, the leader had finally arrived, but he was not alone. Behind him were a slightly taller black haired boy, Kenta, a brown haired boy Ryo, and another brown haired girl, this one with a frown at the "goggle head." Rika was known for her attitude but before she could say anything, the ground shook and everyone fell forward into a swirling vortex.

Shibuya Train Station, Shibuya, Japan.

So much had changed since the last time he had come here, mused a boy in a brown hat and goggles who was departing the train, back then, life was boring and I wanted some action. Boy did I get my wish. He froze, being bumped by people but he wasn't there anymore.

Takuya ran after a strange boy whom he had noticed was following instructions from his cell phone. He bolted to the elevator the kid entered and leapt in. "I've got to stop landing on my head." He muttered in exasperation. As the elevator went down farther, the other boy ignored him but he held back his anger. Eventually it stopped and both boys ran off towards different trains, Takuya reaching his while it was moving.

He snapped out of the memory and then went down the same elevator he had taken months before, eager to join his friends. When he made it down, he was greeted by five people. Ten year old Tommy squeezed Takuya, his brown hair hidden by a large crème colored cap. "Mi sei mancato Takuya!" howled a blond girl, joining in on the hug. Zoe Orimoto was Italian so as usual, he had no clue what she said but he had a good guess it wasn't insulting. When both had disengaged, a heavyset boy in blue fingered his brown hair and said, "'Bout time you got here Taki." Junpei "J.P." Shibayama smiled and pulled out a piece of chocolate. A black haired boy then called out a happy hello to Takuya, his twin following suit. The first boy, Koichi Kimura had a sad past as a warrior of darkness before meeting his brother. He adjusted his blue ball cap and looked around in wonder. Koichi had never been to this station as he had gotten to the Digital World in spirit after getting a concussion during a sprint down the stairs that had turned into a fall. Koji Minamoto, the first of the group that Takuya had met, the same boy on the elevator, patted his brother and looked up with his blue bandana'd head. Suddenly, the station shook and all six were gone.

The Server Tree, The Digital World

Marcus Damon sat with his orange dinosaur friend, Agumon. Since he had decided he couldn't leave his "employee" he had joined up with Agumon, remaining in the Digital world when it had been closed off from the Human world. The tall teen was lost in thought, thinking about his father and his friends, wondering how each was doing and wishing he could see them again. Little did he know he was getting that wish as he and Agumon vanished.

The ruins of Digital Accident and Tactics Squad (DATS), Tokyo, Japan

Commander Richard Sampson had gotten off shift early so instead of waiting he had come here. The tall adult adjusted his sunglasses as he spoke to another man, Homer Yushima. "I still stop every now and then, wondering why my shoulder is cold." Before the white haired Homer could respond, a voice spoke up, "Kudamon is probably wondering why he isn't with you. At least Marcus is able to keep an eye on things." The dark haired Miki Kurosaki's eyes brimmed with tears. "If only Pawnchessmon and I could have…" "Me still miss Falcomon too!" came a voice. Although he no longer wore tattered clothing and rarely spoke like a foreigner, Keenan Krier had still not gotten out of his wild hair stage. Sampson, Homer, and Miki were shocked however when they noticed that the boy had his old blue face paint back on. When he was around a year old he had been whisked to the Digital World and had lived there as a savage, believing himself to be a Digimon. He had later met his real parents, only recently able to get over learning he was human. After half an hour, the rest of the group had come. Spencer and Kristy Damon stood next to Sampson, Kristy patting Keenan along the way. Blond Megumi Shirakawa stood next to her friend Miki while the tall blond haired Thomas H. Norstein and strawberry blond Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda stood together. Before another word was spoken, all had vanished from the once proud and busy building.


	2. Reunted

Lake Gennai, Digital World

Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Mimi, Izzi, Joe, and Kari looked around at a vaguely familiar lake. As they looked, a group of four kids fell on the ground at their feet. One of them, a kid with a pudding bowl cut popped up and said, "Hi there, I'm-" He froze. "Matt? Sora? TK? Kari? Tai? Joe? Mimi? Izzi? Wha, what?" The eight looked at each other. Finally, Tai spoke, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Cody, remember? You've been helping us save the Digiworld from Malomyotismon?"

"Um, listen Cody, I don't know of any MaloMyotismon but if he is anything like Myotismon then I would have heard about it."

"This was before then Cody." A new voice said. Tai looked up and, realizing who it was smiled, "Gennai!" Cody opened his mouth and froze when Gennai lifted his hand. "I do not take that form for some time now. It has been a few months since you defeated MaloMyotismon but for them, it is a year after they defeated Apocalymon. Your partners, Cody, Yolei, and Davis, are trapped in their Digi-eggs. However, they are the right age for the task they are being called for. As are you. Now, we must wait for everyone else to get here."

At that, another group landed and looked around in shock. "Wait, this isn't the Digital World." Called out several voices. Gennai grinned. "If you would wait, we have two more groups and three solo people who need to get here."

Finally, after two more groups, a strange looking Agumon and a boy along with a boy a Terriermon, and a Lopmon, Gennai spoke up, "Now if you could follow m-"

"MARCUS! AGUMON!" Shreiked the last group to arrive, as they surrounded the Agumon's partner. Gennai smiled and waited while the other four groups looked on, wondering what was going on. At last, Gennai was able to continue. "Please follow me into my house so I can explain things to you. There's food." At this, the lake split and with various reactions and a punch in the head from the Agumon to Marcus, everyone was inside.

After everyone settled down and Marcus had been woken up, everyone sat at a table and began eating various types of noodles. "Before I explain things, I would like everyone to say something about themselves and tell us your names. I already know who some of you are but as there are some who haven't met yet, let us go around. Each of you comes from different realities and different times so please listen to everyone with an open mind. Tai? You and your group first please."

Tai grinned and spoke up. "Tai Kamiya. I am the leader of the Digidestined. My partner is Agumon and I was chosen because I and my team saw a Parrotmon duke it out with a Greymon. I am the Digidestined of Courage though there was this one time… Our team has beaten Digimon such as Devimon, Apocalymon, and the Dark Masters, Puppetmon, Peidmon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon."

"Kari Kamiya. My partner is Gatomon, a Champian and my Crest is Light. I am also Tai's sister."

"Matt Ishida, Friendship."

"TK Taikashi, Digidestined of Hope, Patamon's partner, Matt's younger brother,"

"Sora Takenouchi, mine's the Crest of Love and Biyomon's my partner."

"I'm Mimi! I miss Palmon, she had the cutest hair and I have the crest of Sincerity."

"Joe Kido, I'm studying to be a doctor. Gomamon is my partner and I hold the Crest of Reliability."

"Izzi Momamoya, I have the Crest of Knowledge and Tentomon is my partner."

Davis raised his hand. "You eight don't remember me but I'm Davis, I hold the digieggs of Friendship and Courage. I hang out with Veemon. We took down a few people and 'mon but I guess Ken should tell you about that."

"I'm Ken Ichijoji. I was once known as the Digimon Emporer before I realized that Digimon are people too. Davis and his team finally got to see sense. Our other major opponent was MaloMyotismon. I got pulled into the digital world after my brother died. Ironicly, my Crest is the Crest of Kindness. My partner is Wormmon."

"Yolei Inoue, I'm one of those who sent e-mails to you guys when you fought that Diaboramon but that is a few years into the future for you. Hawkmon is my partner and I have the Digieggs of Love and Sincerity."

"Cody Hida, I was in a plane that you and Garudamon stopped from crashing. Later, I got Armadillomon and the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability."

"Willis Brenan. I hold the Digiegg of Destiny and my partners are Lopmon and Terriermon, they came from the same egg."

"Ok now for the, let me see, Tamers, right?" Gennai said.

Takato stared in awe for a moment before speaking up. "Where we come from, Digimon is a game and a TV show. To see you is like… like… like meeting the real Mickey Mouse or Sailor Moon or… I'm the leader of the Tamers, Takato Matsuki. One day I found this blue card and it changed my cardreader into a digivice. The thing sucked up these drawings I did of a digimon I made up and it came to life. Guilimon's the best friend I ever had. We took out lots of digimon until it became clear that this out of control program was the problem. The D-Reaper tried to take down both worlds but we won at the cost of our digifriends."

"Henry Wong, I also have a Terriermon.

"I'm Suzie, Lopmon is my partner and Henwee's my bwothew.

"Rika, Renamon is my partner."

"Kazu, I got a Champian like you Kari, he's Gardrumon."

"Kenta, I have MarineAngemon, a Mega."

"Ryo Akiyama, my partner is an Ultimate, Cyberdramon."

"Jeri Kato. M-my partner was Mr. Leomon." At this, Jeri began crying.

"I'm Ai"

"I'm Mako"

"Our partner is Impmon!"

Gennai frowned. "Leomon was killed by Impmon as Beelzemon. His egg has not been recovered yet. I believe the Legendary Warriors are next."

"Takuya Kinbara. I am the legendary warrior of flame and my spirits are Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Aldamon. We were called to a trainstation where we rode some Trailmon to the Digital World.

"Koji, light, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowolfmon."

"I'm Tommy, the Ice Warrior. My Spirits are Kumamon and Korikakomon but I never got to meet my Fused spirit."

"Zoe, I'm the Warrior of Wind. I carried the Spirits of Kazemon and Zephyrmon."

"JP, of Lightning. Man, I used to be scared of storms but Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon helped me get over it."

"I'm Koichi Kamira. I actually knocked myself unconscious and my spirit came to the digital world where I became corrupted by the corrupted Celestrial Digimon, Cherubimon. He gave me the spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon but when I found out Darkness isn't an evil element my spirits became the true spirits of Darkness, Lowemon and JagerLowemon.

"I'm Marcus Damon, I wanted to be the ultimate fighter but I met Agumon and we fought man to mon. After that we became the ultimate team and after we took down Kurata I went with Agumon to protect the Digital Plane. The rest of us are my team."

"Thomas H. Norstein, my partner is Gaomon."

"Yoshi, Lalamon and I worked together."

"Kristy. Marcus is my big brother and though I was never given a Digivice, Biyomon still said he would protect me and I'd do the same."

"I'm their father, Spencer Damon. My partner is also a Mega, BanchoLeomon."

"You can call me Homer, my partner is Kamemon"

"Commander Richard Sampson, Sampson or Commander Sampson will do. Kudamon is my partner."

"Keenan, I am half human raised as Digi-mon. Falcomon is my brother."

"Miki, I have PawnChessmon."

"I'm Megumi, I have a different Pawnchessmon."

When the introductions died down, Gennai spoke. "As you know, technology and thus Digidestined are everywhere. However, there have been reports of the digital barrier weakening in a spot without digidestined. We have brought you all across multiple realities to protect it. Kari, TK, Tommy, Cody, you are too young to attend, however your records will be altered. Ai, Mako, Suzie, and Kristy, you are too young to pass for the correct age however Kristy, you have a maturity that will allow you to pass. Sampson, Homer, Spencer, you will live in three separate towns, London, Ottery St. Catchpole, and Hogsmeade. Homer, you will watch Ai and Mako in London while Suzie will live in Hogsmeade with Sampson. Spencer, you'll be posted in Ottery St. Catchpole. You will learn things that you never dreamed of that are only possible because of your digital connections. Also, you all will be able to keep contact with your families. The school you will be attending is a place called Hogwarts, well known in some circles. We have one last matter of business to take care of, your partners. Before we gather them, your digivices will have to be modified so you can digivolve and carry your digimon with you. I will be able to modify them now."

After a few moments, every digivice was modified and everyone set out to reunite the first set of digimon with their partners.

The Digital World and Digital Plane

Agumon waited with his digifriends, wondering if Gennai really was right about today being the day they would see their partners. They didn't have long to wait though as a large group of children with some digimon came by. Agumon ran to tackle Tai, yelling his joy. The tiger-striped dog digimon Gabumon ran up to Matt. A green plant type with a pink flower for hair ran after Mimi while a pink bird with a blue fringe soared over to Sora. At this, one of the girls cried. "Biyomon, don't you remember me?" A seal with an orange moawk ran over to Joe while a large ladybug flew to Izzi. Finally, a yellow gerbil with wings joined TK and a white cat ran to Kari's side.

"To hide your Digimon, yell 'Scan', 'devirtulize' or something like that while pointing the camera shutter on your digivices at your digimon. It will only work on your digimon however." Said Gennai.

"Hey that's like our Digivices. If that's true why didn't they change to the DATS model?" said Spencer.

"Convenience." Was Gennai's reply.

Everyone vanished and when they re-appeared, the process was repeated by a little blue dragon that ran to Davis, a caterpillar worm with a stinger who ran to Ken, a hawk with a feathered headband who hugged Yolei, and a yellow armadillo that mumbled something about a nap at Cody.

Next, it was the Tamer's turns as a red dragon with stripes ran to Takato, a human sized fox to Rika, a Terriermon to Henry, a Lopmon to Suzie, a little imp to both Ai and Mako, an armored black dragon to Ryo, a boxy robot to Kazu, and a pink fluffball flew to Kenta. At all this, Jeri broke down in tears only to be asked by a gruff voice, "Why are you crying Jeri? Be brave, you have a lion's heart young lioness." When she heard, Jeri screamed out, "Leomon!"

The next stop they made was very brief. As soon as they appeared, a white bunny with golden earrings walked over to Koichi and grabbed his cell-phone. When the bunny returned it, it was a strange device like a walkie-talkie. The rest of the group had the same thing happen but when they looked closer, they noticed faces in the devices. "Our spirits!" They chorused.

Finally, in a frozen wasteland, a blue dog with boxing gloves ran to Thomas, a floating mushroom to Yoshi, a turtle for Homer, a ferret with gold stripes for Sampson, a brown and red falcon for Keenan, another Biyomon for Kristy, a tanned lion with a white bunch of hair and an X on its chest, and a black and a white chess pawn for Miki and Megumi.

After all the hugs and gossip had been passed around, the digimon were stored in the digivices, including Marcus' cranky partner, Agumon. Each "student" was given a letter that read:

Dear Mr./Ms. (Name here)

You have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Term begins September 1st where the Hogwarts Express will depart from Platform 9¾ at 11:00 from King's Cross Station.

Enclosed is a list of required materials which you may pick up from Diagon Alley in London. Enclosed is a map to Diagon Alley. Our local bank, Gringotts has currency exchanges for any extra money you may have however, basic school supplies will be paid for by vaults set up by the Japanese and American Ministries of Magic.

Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Each student had a postscript that told them what year they were to be in as well. After the letters were read, they were all taken away again.


	3. Goodbye world

London, England

"Well JP, looks like you get to learn magic for real." Takuya teased as they followed the instructions on their letters. "Still, this is a great day, we get to learn magic for free, have our spirits back, Cherubimon didn't try to kill us, AND we get to stay in touch with our parents? One of those two must love us. This'll be a vacation."

"We were sent here to monitor the digiworld remember?" Koji snapped back. Even the lone wolf's venom was weaker as he was excited.

"If Gatomon walks on all fours or is carried and Kudamon stays around my neck, they can stay in the open but the rest of us will have to make due." Sampson said with a small amount of gratitude at his partner's side.

Eventually, the group made it to their destination, a pub known as The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone looked around and noted the many people there. Five minutes later, the whisper of conversation stopped when they heard, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, I'm on official Hogwarts business." An eight foot man with more hair than a lab responded from behind.

The barkeep then stared, "Blimey is that?"

At that, the whole pub ran over to the black haired boy next to "Hagrid" and began to act like he was famous. Eventually though, Hagrid shooed everyone away and walked to the back of the pub, the boy, Harry Potter, under his arm. Everyone looked at each other and then followed. When they got outside, they saw Hagrid draw a pink umbrella and mutter something about, "thir' brick on t'e left." He did something and then the whole wall peeled back into an archway. Having seen stranger, the Digidestined were quiet and walked through behind the pair. Even though the archway was normal enough for them, everyone was struck speechless by the shops. Apothecary, Ollivanders, Ice Cream, Robe Shop, a shop for something called Quiddich, two places for buying animals, there was just so much. Eventually, someone noticed and turned to them. "First time 'eh? You want Gringotts over there." The man pointed at a marble building. The group headed over with Willis giving a quick "Thank you."

When they entered Gringotts they were greeted by chandeliers, strange creatures, and the smell of dog biscuits. The smell went away quickly as they heard Hagrid say, "Go' it. Oh and there's something else. It's about you know which in vault you know which." After a creature called "Griphook" escorted them off, the goblin turned to the group. "Do you also need to make a withdrawl?"

"Yes," Tai said. "However, we have these letters that say we need to make withdrawls from vaults supplied by the American and Japanese Ministries of uh, Magic."

The goblin stared at them for a moment and then said, "Who needs to go to which vault?"

"I am American but everyone else is Japanese." Willis said nervously.

"Well then, one of you will follow Grindlebrook while Gradston will take the other. The others will need to leave so that it won't look like we are crowded."

With that, everyone but Tai and Willis remained. They were taken to little carts which took them to various vaults. There, they were advised on monetary matters and given the currency rate. After they had gotten their money, they returned and the group wandered over to the wand shop. Next, they split up by teams, Willis hanging out with the second group and got their supplies.

The weeks sped by. After many weeks in the Leaky Cauldron and exploring Diagon Alley, the group met Mr. Eyelop who owned the owl shop. He told them about how owls sent messages to people, prompting the Tamers to pool for an owl, Savers for another, and both groups of Adventures digidestined for another. The Legendary Warriors didn't have people in common so Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoey, and JP bought their own then pooled for one for Tommy. After noticing Tommy's lack of funds, Eyelop refused the pooled money and mentioned something about a buy five get one free sale with a wink.

The morning of the 1st started out normal, patrons getting a beer, Tom discussing the Daily Prophet, until…

"Davis, we got to get up."

"Dunto"

"Davis!"

"fimomins"

"DAVIS!"

"Mommy I'm a guy, I don't wanna pink soccer ball."

"Davish, ya gotta get up."

"But red is a deeper color, it's not the same."

At this, Tom came up, prompting Yolei to hide Veemon.

"Ah, too early?" Tom grinned at the sleeping form. He then drew his wand and flipped the bed up in midair prompting Davis to wake up and swear in Japanese.

"Hey thanks Tom, normally we wouldn't mind but… Say, how do we get to King's Cross?"

After everyone was up and their new trunks were packed, Izzi removing the battery in his computer with a sigh, everyone followed Tom's directions, jogging to make it. At last, everyone made it at 10 till when they looked at each other.

"So..."

"What now?"

"Yeah I don't even want to ask."

"There is no Platform 9¾!" cried out a conductor.

"Well, what about the train that leaves at 11 then?" the boy asked.

"Listen, I have a station to manage and I ain't got time for kids who want to waste time asking stupid questions."

At this, the group followed the boy who quickly met up with a woman and her children. After some chatting, the whole group simply moved towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and then, vanished.

At this, Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya followed, running straight at the wall. The others blocked the view of any passerby and yelled at them to "Get back here!" The kids vanished, only to poke their heads back out with a grin. Seeing this, the group followed suit, the wall giving way to a red steam engine. After a minute or two the train began to whistle. With that, Sampsom, Ai, Mako, Homer, and Spencer separated from the group and waved them goodbye.


	4. Working on the train gang

How a Digidestined passes the time

Digimon 01's Compartment The Hogwarts Express

Tai/ Agumon: Tai rolls down the window and lets Agumon out. Holding on to him, Tai holds him out the window. When a cow passes, Agumon throws a pepper breath

Matt: Starts playing a song on his harmonica

Kari: Whistles along

TK: Curls up with Patamon snoozing on his hat.

Izzi: Mourns his laptop

Sora: Stares out at the scenery that isn't blocked by the "leaders"

Joe: Studies course books for mentions about first aide, and then checks the supplies in his first aid kit. Returns to studying

Mimi: Stares at robes, trying to make them look fashionable

Digimon 02's Compartment, The Hogwart's Express

Yolei: Organizes the food from Tom's

Davis: Curls up with DemiVeemon and dreams about soccer

Ken: Studies

Cody: Works on Kendo footwork.

Digimon Tamer's Compartment, The Hogwarts Express

All Tamers: Mini Digimon Card Game Tournament

Legendary Warriors' Compartment, The Hogwarts Express

Zoe: Stares at Kazemon's face in D-Tector

Koji/ Koici: Talk about parents

JP: Eats some candy

Tommy: Wonders what the new school will be like

Takuya: Smells something burning, wonders why it smells like hamburger, senses when it'll get dark.

DATS Compartment, The Hogwarts Express

Thomas: Starts reading Course Books

Yoshi, Miki, Megumi: Talk about monju

Keenan: Curls up with Falcomon and takes a snooze

Kristy: Talks to Biyomon in her new Digivice

Marcus: Shadow boxing, streetfighter style.

As the day wore on and changed to evening, digimon slipped back into digivices, tempers flared, and a strange brown haired girl started asking about a frog. The train had been moving for hours and the suspense turned thoughts to home. Eventually, the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger told them to put on their robes. This got mixed reactions from disgust to excitement to downright "Hell no! I did not get called away from the digital world for this!"

When the train pulled in, Marcus had finally been forced into his robes and the announcement to leave everything was made. After a few uneasy glances, everyone departed the train.

"Firs'years!" Everyone recognized Hagrid and headed toward him. Luckily, the house elves had been warned about the amount of students beforehand.


	5. Splittting up the group, the sorting

**A.N. Well I feel mighty stupid. I was reading my live preview when I realized that I had forgotten a chapter. I also noticed that for some reason I forgot about dear old Willis. For those of you going, What the heck? Here is the missing chapter..**

Harry Potter walked to the boats, sitting with Ron and the toad boy, Neville. He noticed that there was a large crowd of what had to be 9-15 year olds. Among this group there seemed to be five subgroups. He had noticed them at The Leaky Cauldron and had glimpsed them as he walked past the cranky conductor at the station. He noticed that one boy was arguing with what looked like some kind of gadget. He then realized that a large amount of these kids had them, though there were a large amount of models. Soon, everyone had a boat and the boats were off. Near him were three boats that the strangers had. When the castle came into view, Harry noted that none of the strangers had gasped. One said something that sounded like Ofanimun's castle, another one mentioned an upside down house on a cliff, and a third said something about shogunko's castle.

Professor McGonagall was definitely not someone who we'd want to cross was the only thought on the minds of the Digidestined and Harry Potter. When they had been left in a small room to "straighten up," even Marcus ran a finger through his hair. At last, they had been directed in front of a stool that had a hat of all things on it. Everyone was shocked to see it sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

The hat then described the houses and the sorting began.

Akiyama, Ryo

I see a desire to aid the weak and in trouble to the point of death. You would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. So let's see,

Gryffindor!

Brenan, Willis

You care about others and wish that things had been different. You also seem very determined to make up for past mistakes, you'd be best suited in

Hufflepuff!

Crier, Keenan

A wild child you seem to be, your heart is in the right place and you won't stand down if you can help it, I know,

Gryffindor!

Damon, Kristy

Always willing to help you must be in,

Hufflepuff!

Damon, Marcus

Feisty, aren't you? Determined to protect but extremely ambitious, I think you'll do well in

Gryffindor!

Fujieda, Yoshino

Kind hearted and willing to see the best in people, I would say

Hufflepuff!

Hida, Cody

You love to learn, respecting any and all knowledge, I should put you in

Ravenclaw!

Himi, Tommy

A fire burns bright to make the weak safe from harm

Gryffindor!

Ichijouiji, Ken

Such a dark past but I see more than just that, I see you are truly kindhearted so what better place to put you than,

Hufflepuff!

Inoue, Yolei

Smart and clever I think,

Ravenclaw!

Ishida, Yamato

You make very few friends but when you do you never let go of them,

Gryffindor!

Izumi, Koushiro

Such a thirst to learn,

Ravenclaw!

Kamiya, Hikaru

Another one willing to help, of course you'll be able to join your friends in

Hufflepuff!

Kamiya, Taichi

A brave leader who never lets the worst happen to your friends,

Gryffindor!

Kanbara, Takuya

Fire burns brightly through you, a fire to help and protect so,

Gryffindor!

Kato, Jeri

A hard choice, such innocence marred by such tragedy, hmmm…perhaps? Or maybe? Oh I know,

Hufflepuff!

Kido, Joe

A hard worker, there is only one place to be

Ravenclaw!

Kimura, Koichi

What pain to go through, my it seems like every one here has something dark inside them, I'd say,

Gryffindor!

Kirosaki, Miki

Kindhearted, only one place

Hufflepuff!

Kitagawa, Kenta

You want to prove yourself to be the right person for your partner, perhaps? But what is this? I guess it's another

Hufflepuff!

Matsuki, Takato

Loyal to your friends makes you a

Gryffindor!

Minamoto, Koji

Deep down you care about your friend so I'd say

Gryffindor!

Motomiya, Davis

Ah, the innocence of youth, but it seems your bravery makes you

Gryffindor!

Nonaka, Rika

Such an angry face cannot hide from me, you care about those who stand no chance, it's a tough decision but I'd say

Hufflepuff!

Norstein, Thomas

Even though you are extremely intelligent, you always seem to be looking for more knowledge,

Ravenclaw

Orimoto, Zoe

Kind and always wanting to fit it but brave enough to stand up to what is right

Gryffindor!

Shibayama, Junpei

You seem to come a long way so I'd say

Gryffindor!

Shioda, Kazu

A good person but you thirst to be the best and are quite wily too,

Slytherin!

Shirokawa, Megumi

Another obvious choice

Hufflepuff!

Tachikawa, Mimi

Always open, I'll put you in

Hufflepuff!

Takaishi, Takeru

Kind and fair but you feel like you alone must stand up to the darkness in people's hearts. I'd say that puts you in

Gryffindor!

Takenouchi, Sora

You are not one to back down from injustice so I'll put you in

Gryffindor!

Wong, Henry

Protecting the weak puts you in

Gryffindor!

As each person was sorted, mixed reactions came. Most of the time it was clapping but any Slytherin was booed to their table by the other houses while you could have heard a pin drop after Harry Potter had landed in Gryffindor. As the last person was sorted the Headmaster stood up and mentioned various areas were prohibited as well as various items. Then he sat down and food appeared on everyone's plates, causing Marcus to hide some in a bag he had under the table. Everyone ate their fill (and more) which gave way to more speeches by Headmaster Dumbledore. Finally, the night ended with everyone being escorted to their houses by the "Prefects."

Slytherin

Kazu followed the Prefect down to the dungeons. "Kinda strange place to go after a feast, did I do something wrong?" He quipped with a smirk. The Prefect said nothing, just led him down. Finally, the crowd of new Slytherins stopped in front of a brick wall. "This is the entrance to our common room, blood traitor!" At the last two words, the wall split apart, revealing a comfy set of couches by a fire. Instead of windows, the common room had portholes looking out through the lake and bathing the room in green light. While taking this in, the Prefect explained rules, curfew, and more. After the explanations, each student was sent to bed, Kazu tagging along with the Second years.

Ravenclaw

After the banquet, Izzi, Cody, Joe, and Thomas followed a slim girl up and out. Thomas saw Kristy and the girls heading downstairs with the Hufflepuffs but even then he wasn't alone. Noticing that the Gryffindors were also coming this same way, he dropped back to chat with Keenan and Marcus. "This is the strangest dream ever. Did you imagine this would happen when you 'joined' DATS?" he whispered to Marcus.

"No, then again, I never imagined that I'd find my father sharing a body with a smartass lion either."

"So true. I wonder if our common rooms are next to each other?"

"They aren't." Said a snooty red head who was leading the Gryffindors. "We just live closer to the top of the castle than the bottom."

After that, the three boys kept walking, careful to make sure the Ravenclaws were still close. Suddenly, there were gasps all around. The boys whirled around and all but Keenan felt their jaws drop. What they saw were moving pictures.

"The stairs like to change too. There's also trick steps and doors that aren't doors at all. Dad says muggles don't have things like that but that's cause of what he does. You there, we split off from the Ravenclaws now. It's Thomas right?" the red head said with great importance.

"Yes sir, thank you. Keenan, don't forget to behave, Marcus, stay out of fights." Thomas said with a wink.

At last, a few minutes later, the group stopped at a wall with a bird shaped door knocker. After the girl knocked with it, it spoke up.

"How far can you run into a forest?" The knocker inquired.

"Halfway, then you are running back out again."

"Wisely put."

With that, the wall slid out revealing a huge and spacious tower. The windows (as big as a church's but without the stained glass) were closed for the night while a fire roared merrily in the grate. The room had rugs a soft sky blue and some of the chairs were dark blue.

"Right now, Mr. ah Izumi, you will be with the first years along with Mr. Hido. Ms. Inowee, you will be a second year. Mr. Kiddo, you will be with the third years. Finally, Mr. Norstein, you have been placed in the fourth years. Professor Flitwick will see both of you so you may set your electives schedule up. "With that, the tour was over and the digidestined all wandered upstairs to find their dorms.

Gryffindor

After waving Thomas off, Marcus dropped back to chat with the other kids. He remembered something about four of them being leaders of their teams. "So do you guys have any idea when we'll see some action?" He asked the goggle'd kids.

"I hope it won't be for a few days. I want to see what my classes will be like without having to worry." Replied the kid who wore that funny hat.

"I'm surprised myself but I want to see what it'll be like here too." Said the wild haired boy who wore the headband with his goggles.

"What are you talking about Tai? I want to fight. I know we could lose but sometimes it's just good to go out and kick butt." The guy with goggles like Tai's said.

"I just hope things don't get as bad as last time." Muttered the last kid.

Before Marcus could reply he heard a voice cackle, "Ickle firsties!"

"PEEVES!" their Prefect roared. "That's Peeves the poltrigeist. Just stay out of his way."

After a few minutes they came to a portrait of a fat lady. "Password?" She cried.

"Fortuna Major." The boy said calmly.

In response, the portrait swung around, revealing an archway leading to a room decked out in red. The windows were average sized while the room had at least ten portraits. A roaring fire crackled, heating the place.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. We come here between classes to relax. Upstairs are the dorms, girls on the left and boys on the right. Now some of our students come here for the first time older than 11 those students will have to stay here while I let them know about their years."

With that, most of the students peeled off. "Mr. Crier, you, Mr. Matsuki, Mr. Wong, Mr. Kanbara, Mr. Minomoto, Ms. Orime, Mr. Hima, Mr. Kimura and Mr. Takishi will be a first year. Mr. Motomoya, you, Mr. Ishida, Mr. Shibiyama, Mr. Kimiya and Ms. Takenoushi will be second year. Mr. Akiyama, you and Mr. Damon will be in the third year. As such, both of you will meet with Professor McGonagall to determine your elective courses."

With that, everyone went to their dorms to get some sleep.

Hufflepuff

On the way down, Jeri tried to talk with the other digidestined. "You're Megami right? And you're Miki. So you're Yoshi? I'm Jeri." Jeri hadn't gotten to meet the others since she and Leomon had spent the weeks just being together, only coming back when it was time to sleep.

"It's Megumi. So your buddy is Rika and the guy is Kenta right?" Megumi responded.

"Yes."

"I'm Kristy."

"Oh and I'm Mimi. That's Ken."

After a short walk, the crowd stopped in front of a wall. "Willow branch." Said the prefect to the wall.

At this, the wall peeled back to reveal soft yellow furniture gathered around a merry fireplace. Though there were only small windows, they looked like they could let in a large amount of light. The Prefect mentioned the rules and then turned to the digidestined. "Although you would be an equivalent of a sixth year, you have been placed at fourth year Ms. Fujieda. This is so that you will be able to catch up with your peers. If you can complete a large amount of the work for years 1-4 you may be allowed to proceed to fifth year after Christmas or Easter break. However, if you do you will be an OWL student meaning you will be studying for an exam to show your comprehension. Ms. Shirokawa and Ms. Kirosaki, you also have this option. Ms. Damon, you will be a first year along with Ms. Tamiya, Ms. Nonako, Mr. Kitawaga and Ms. Kato. Mr. Ichijoji, you will be a second year. Those of you above second year will meet with Professor Sprout to pick electives. As I am told that the three of you are overaged, you will not need a permission letter to visit the village of Hogsmeade on the weekends. However, if you fall behind in your fourth year courses, the permission of an older associate will be required."


	6. The first morning

Unknown Location, Unknown World

"My lord, we have news."

"…Proceeeeeed."

"We have located a weak spot without technology. It is a small village called Hogsmeade in the Scottish Highlands. Though virtually uninhabited, it is near no major source of technology making it an ideal convergence point. From there we could send troops to the east and west then cause them to capture technological centers such as London without us being traced."

"Weeeeeeeell. This seems… promising. Almost too promising. Very well, send a small contingent to examine the area. Disguise them to the best of your ability and do not linger. It would be foolish to press our luck."

Various Locations, Hogwarts School

"Morning Rika, Jeri. So I guess we get the same classes." Kenta had gotten up early and had just sat down next to the fire, trying to piece it all together. When he had met MarineAngemon, he had been actively seeking a partner. When he found out Digimon was real it wasn't as shocking as normal since he had begun to notice Takato's playing was getting better. But when Gennai had handed him the letter, he had no warning. Not only that but his idols, people he would have wanted to meet and knew he never would were real. What's more, he was actually going to be taking all of his classes with one of them. Of course, he knew he wasn't there to play, but even so, he couldn't believe it. At last, Rika and Jeri had come down.

"I think you forgot your robe." A voice called out from near the entrance to the common room. "My name's Ernie McMillian."

At this, Rika looked down at her clothes and ran back to change.

"Daaaaaaaaaaavis, come on! You gotta get up for school!" Tai, shockingly enough, was awake and proding the boy. When Davis finally looked up, he was shocked at the person standing there. In front of him was a boy about his age with a blue headband on. He was completely covered in a robe with a glinting red and gold lion badge on it and a red and gold tie. It took Davis five minutes to figure out that this serious looking boy was actually his hero Tai.

"Wha-what? Tai, you look." Was all Davis could squeak out. Finally, he got out of bed and put on his normal clothes. Tai grinned at him, "Wrong clothes." Hastely, Davis slipped on the correct attire and together the boys walked down to the Great Hall.

Kazu sat bolt upright. It was early but for some reason he heard people moving. After a moment he realized he was in a strange room with green curtained four poster beds all around. Clumsily, he turned and noticed some strange clothing on a nightstand. After putting it on, he walked out in a daze.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. Glad to see you got in this house." A snooty blond met him at the entrance to the common room.

"I'm Kazu." With that, Kazu remembered where he was. "Is this a prank or am I really at a school for magic?" He asked Draco.

"Why are you acting like a Mudblood? I thought all wizards knew about Hogwarts."

"To tell you the truth, I only found out about all this a few weeks ago."

"You. Didn't. Know?" Draco managed to sputter out in return. "How could your parents keep it from you?"

"They don't know I'm here. I'm the first person in my family to have magical talent. My parents never even got to see my letter." Kazu responded.

Draco gaped like a fish. "A Mudblood here? What, it's not possible. Only purebloods can get in here. You must have hexed the hat."

"You mean the whole magic thing is real? I thought…"

Draco said nothing. He couldn't believe it. No Mudblood was supposed to get into Slytherin, they could only get into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. But this kid didn't even know about magic so he couldn't have hexed the hat.

"Well, I got put in Second Year so I guess I got to prove I deserve it, bye Chumley!" Kazu waved at a dumbstruck Draco and walked upstairs to breakfast.

"So pronunciation is only half of it is that right?"

"Yeah, if you pronounce it right but you don't think about what you are doing you'll get a bad result."

After five hours of sleep, Thomas H. Norstein had started reading a Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 that a first year had carelessly left out. Even though he hadn't practiced any of the spells, he was trying to put his genius level talents to work, working through the years until he was at his year level. A fourth year, Penelope Clearwater had noticed at 6:00 and started giving him pointers after hearing that he had never done or seen magic before.

Ken Ichijouji looked back on his life. Once, this stuff would have been a breeze but after the Dark Spore incident he hadn't had it as easy in life. He was glad he was closer to the standard age, meaning he wasn't as far behind as others. He passed a girl talking with the tall guy, Thomas.


	7. Time marches on

Interlude: Location Unknown… (Still)

"At last, my plans are coming into focus. First, I shall take the countryside, and then come out and crush those fools under my feet. They thought they could hold us back, they tried time and time again, now those ants shall meet the boot."

Near Hogsmeade, Scotland

The shadows gathered around a particular storefront. This place had been closed down for years due to a deep secret. It was actually a barrier between the worlds. Every world, no matter how imagined was linked in this place. For the first time in millennia, the portal had opened.

The Great Hall, Hogwarts School

**It's coming**

Harry Potter froze in mid bite. He had felt, not heard but felt, the words "It's coming."

Marcus Damon had finally convinced himself to put that stupid thing on when he just froze, one foot in the air, a sock in his hand. He felt it, "it's coming,"

Taichi Kamiya was chatting with his friends and the kids who said they knew him when they stopped, "it's coming."

"So I really would like to learn how to protect people but you say I don't n-"she broke off, "It's coming."

Every Digidestined, kids and adults who had seen evil and stared it down felt as though the world had been split in two. Harry Potter, who had almost been killed felt as though his heart had been cut out with a knife. Deep in a prison, a gaunt faced man froze in mid transformation as the world seemed to spin with despair. Where there was a person or creature that had faced down evil, no matter how remote, felt that call to their cores. Little did anyone know, the end had come.

Each digidestined got used to their new lives, Ai and Mako grew to like Homer like a second father while Suzie had actually gotten Sampson to play horsey with her. All of the first years had tried out brooms and there was talk about moving Thomas up a grade. In fact, everyone had forgotten why they were there. The only break in the routine had been when the owls had returned with replies from their parents:

Izzy, I was so worried. Are you doing well? Make sure to keep your studies up.

Ken, here are some of your favorites if you feel lonely.

Marcus, I haven't seen you in ages, is Kristy with you?

Cody, I sent your gear along so you can practice.

TK, Matt, this doesn't have anything to do with Digimon does it?

Tai when you get back! (Tai wasn't happy about the prospects) Are you taking good care of Kari? Make sure she has plenty to eat. Oh, and keep an eye on her at night so that she doesn't get sick. (Tai really wasn't looking forward to that.)

And so on.


	8. Let the feathers fly: Part 1

A.N. Hey it's Fyrius here. I've been working on this story for like 3 nights and since it's my first I keep freaking out every time I see a new view. Originally I was going to put the first fight in this chapter and had the fight halfway done but then I crashed my computer and lost that data. So maybe tonight 'eh?

However, all that changed twice before the break. A troll had gotten lose in the dungeons but that was nothing compared to what had happened in mid-November. On the 10th of November, the Digidestined were called in, and it was in the worst way possible.

Everyone was curled up in their beds, even Thomas. Luckily, all the non-digidestined were asleep, almost.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Tommy Himi rolled over in his sleep and tried to slam the snooze button when he felt his D-Tector When he picked it up, he saw it was flashing a warning about Digimon nearby. Soon as he grabbed his D-Tector, TK's went off. As soon as all the first year boys' various devices had gone off, someone else was roused.

Harry Potter heard his Uncle Vernon's alarm go off several times and was jolted out of his sleep by it, only to realize it was Cody and his friends that the strange alarms had belonged to. He followed them all out to the common room and hid.

"Well Davis, Marcus, you got your action."

"Yeah but did it have to be at… 1 in the morning? Ugh getting up at 7 is bad enough."

"Well Agumon and I are ready to go."

"Yes, it's been a while since I let Kazemon kick it."

"And to think, a few months ago I was wondering if I'd ever be Kumamon again."

Be Kumamon? Harry thought in confusion.

Well, if I got a message, I'm betting Rika'll get it, right Henry?"

"I just hope it isn't coming from Hogsmeade. Suzie got stationed there with Sampson, remember?"

"Relax; Commander Sampson won't let anything hurt her."

"Well big brother, you ready to go?"

"Of course TK."

But at that, Takuya turned. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for us all to go. Zoey, you and JP go, you can fly."

"Good idea, I'll message Kari and Izzy, Sora, you go too."

"Well, message Yolei and Ken too. Stingmon and Halsemon will help."

"Hm, we can't risk Biomerge with so few people so I'll bring… Rika. Taomon, her ultimate, can shield and hover."

"Well if it's just flying I guess Sampson will have to meet up with you Keenan."

With that, Keenan ran back upstairs and came back down in purple and blue warpaint. However, instead of a tan cloak, he kept his wizards robes. When he got back, everyone had been messaged and Tai had pushed a window open. "Go for it!"

"Patamon, realize!"

"Biyomon, realize!"

Falcomon, realize!"

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!

The orangy yellow gerbil with wings that was next to the boy glowed white and transformed into a six winged angel with a helmet over his eyes. TK leapt on and they soared through the night.

Biyomon knew she wouldn't fit so she flew out and then with the yell of Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! transformed into a phoenix Sora leapt outside to the shock of Harry, but Birdramon quickly caught her.

Falcomon digivolve to… Peckmon!

This time, when the light receded, a yellow ostritch with orange wings and a blue visor was there. Keenan jumped on him and they flew off.

Execute! Spirit Evolution!

JP and Zoey summoned strange into one of their hands. Zoe moved both hands in an arc, finally clashing the one with the energy with the one that had a device. The energy swirled around her. JP did a 360 degree turn smashing his energy hand with his device.

"Hah, yah, Kazemon!" A butterfly girl with a purple visor over her eyes stood in Zoe's place. She then flew out through the air going, "Man it feels great to be back."

"Yaaaah, Beetlemon!" A blue armored beetle with green eyes stood in JP's place. As soon as he came out of it he started dancing around yelling, "Beetlemon I missed you baby!" He then followed the others, Harry staring with his mouth open.


	9. Let the feathers fly: Part 2

**A.N. Man, somehow this went weirder than I thought it would. I was going to do a fight then go home thing but as you'll see, my fingers had other plans. I also realized I haven't accredited my story yet so here goes:**

**I do not own Digimon Adventure, 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad/Savers, or Harry Potter.**

**Credit goes out to SharaRaizel for two reasons:**

**I was looking for clips for all the digidestined but instead I found his/her Ultimate Gathering of the Digidestined trailers and then decided to read the story. After the third quarter of the story it finally hit me that Savers was missing.**

**The ending of this chapter/ the beginning of the next. Ironically, my version involves the same person, Takuya Kanbara.**

After a few minutes, everyone but Takuya and Harry were left. Takuya said, "I know I said I'd stay but I'd rather go and make sure everyone's safe." With that, he ran out of the common room, Harry in fast pursuit.

When the pair got up to the Astronomy tower, Takuya pulled out a red and black walkie-talkie. "Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" Similar to Zoe, he did some arm motions. Unlike both Zoe and JP, instead of summoning a ring of energy he summoned a globe of energy. After the light had faded from his body he yelled, "BurningGreymon!" In front of Harry stood a dragon with a lizardlike tail and a white faceplate. Quickly, Harry leapt on as BurningGreymon took off into the night.

Rika climbed out one of the windows in Hufflepuff, holding it open for Kari. When they got outside they ran for a bit to get out of the way of prying eyes and then pulled out their Digivices. Kari's was a plain grey-blue ovaloid with a dark screen while Rika had a tamagochi-like gadget. In addition, Rika pulled out a deck of cards, thumbing through them.

"What are the cards for Rika?" Kari asked in confusion. She hardly thought it was time for games.

"I don't know how you do it but I use cards to digivolve my digimon. I'm looking for a card I can get rid of so I can make it a blue card to get Renamon to Taomon." The redhead said as she pulled out a card.

"Well for Champian or lower we have to work together to push the digimon to evolve. Of course an ultimate like Angewoman relies on my crest as well." Kari held up a pendant she had around her neck. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah."

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewoman!" Gone was the gloved cat. Instead, an angel with six wings stood there. "Hop on Kari!"

"Digimodify!" Rika grabbed her card and slid it through a slot in on her digivice. "Matrix digivolution, activate!"

Renamon took up the call, "Renamon warp digivolve to… Taomon!" Instead of gloves, Taomon wore a Taoist costume, sleeves down past her paws. "Come on Rika!"

With that, the four flew off past the grounds.

"Ok, no one in sight, Tentamon, realize!" Tentamon appeared and then flew out the window,

"Tentamon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" Instead of the cuddly bug, Kabuterimon was a slim rhinocerous beetle with blue black wings. Izzy jumped out and landed on his back.

Our turn! Hawkmon, realize! Digi-armor energize!"

Hawkmon flew out and then yelled, "Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of love!" Instead of the hawk, a proud Griffon with a white helmet flapped. Yolei jumped on and they waited for Ken.

"Wormmon, realize!"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" Stingmon was now a green black beetle with a head that bore similarities to an ant's. His shoulders sported huge rings that had four spikes to a ring. With the final Digivolution, the digimon flew off.

A meadow between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, Scotland

As soon as the digimon appeared, (save BurningGreymon) Rika pulled out her digivice.

"Etemon, Champian level, this diva uses Concert Crush and Dark Network to shake it up."

All at once attacks rained down on Etemon:

"Hand of fate!" Angemon's fist glowed for a moment and then blasted Etemon.

"Celestial arrow!" An arrow appeared in Angewoman's hand. She rested it on her other hand and then shot it.

"Talisman of light!" Taomon summoned a force field that covered her and the others.

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon flew up and flapped her wings, raining fireballs on Etemon.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon spun on her hands, the wind from the speed slamming into Etemon.

"Thunder fist!" Beetlemon summoned a ball of electricity to his hand then rammed it into the ground.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon's shoulder pads popped up as he rammed his fist forward, sending energy at Etemon.

Each attack neared Etemon but for some reason, they all halted a foot from Etemon.

"WHAT!?" The group exclaimed.

"Concert crush!" the big orange ape digimon struck a note on the guitar he was holding, creating a set of shockwaves that weakened the other digimon, causing them to writhe in pain.

"Pyro Barrage!" A digimon yelled from above the group. The strange handguards on him swiveled around and began to blast fire at Etemon.

"BurningGreymon, Ultimate level, legendary beast warrior of flame." Rika supplied quickly.

Like before, BurningGreymon's attack never reached Etemon, shocking him and his unknown passenger. Before he could do anything else though, a strange bubble collided with BurningGreymon, causing Harry, BurningGreymon, and Etemon to vanish.


	10. Mind games

Unknown Location

"My lord, I bring terrible news. One of our troops, Etemon was met with some resistance. I had to intervene to keep our presence hidden. Etemon also says that he recognized four of the attackers as Chosen Children he had faced before."

Wheeeeeeeere issssss he?"

"In the holding chambers Sire."

Unknown Location

Harry Potter opened his eyes to darkness. He had no idea where he was, one moment he was sitting on BurningGreymon's back and the next, he was here. Harry then tried to call out but for some reason he couldn't speak. After taking some time to panic, he noticed a shape floating next to him. It was a boy close to his age with a pair of square goggles on his head and an orange and red robe. His hair was brown with faint tints of orange and red and he wore no shoes.

Takuya Kanbara woke up with a sharp pain in his side. When he reached down to feel it he felt, instead of his cargo pants or school robes, what felt like woven flame or something like that. For some reason, this made him think about when he had returned to the Human world briefly as a Digimon. He saw one of his fellow Gryffindors floating in front of him, Harry Potter, dressed in blue jeans and a light green long sleeved shirt. _I wonder where I am_? He thought to himself.

Hearing someone asking where he was, Harry tried to speak. Takuya noticed the boy's lips moving but no sound came out. Thinking on this he heard Agunimon "muttering," _guard your thoughts Takuya, we are in a place where words are useless. Only thoughts count here._ At this, Takuya decided to give it a try. He then thought out, (**A.N. I hate switching to italics so I'll use arrows. See if you can guess which book series this comes from**) -Nod if you can hear this.-

Harry nodded at the other boy right away.

-It looks like we have to think at each other if we want to talk- Takuya thought

-Like this?-

-Yeah.-

-Hey, it worked, you heard me. How did you know?-

-Oh that's easy, Agunimon told me-

-A gooneymon? Are gooneymon like some kind of creature?-

-It's Agunimon, one word. Enough of that, do you know where we are?-

-No, I was riding this dragon thing when a ball of energy hit it and I woke up here.-

-Excuse me?-

-I said-

-I was wondering why it was harder to fly. Thought it was 'cause BurningGreymon and I had been apart for too long.-

-Wait, you're the kid I followed to the Astronomy tower.-

-What did you see?-

-Well you met with a bunch of kids and talked about some attack and then some of you changed or made these creatures appear and then-

-So you saw all of it- Takuya seemed to pause for a moment and then thought out, -Well, Agunimon seems to trust you and BurningGreymon figures there's no harm in telling you so I guess I can tell you. See a while back I got this message on my cell phone and then I answered it and then it asked me if I wanted to play a game so since I was bored I typed yes on my phone and then.-

Suddenly, Harry was in a strange house staring at a screen. Even though the words on it were not ones he was ever able to read he now was able to read them. "Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station." To his shock, Harry knew exactly where that was and how far it was from this house which he apparently shared with his parents and little brother, Shinya. "This is way better than being bored. My destiny? That's downright cool." He then looked at a clock and noticed he didn't have enough time. _Oh, I'll never make it but that's never stopped me before. _He then ran out the door and ran to the train station, almost getting run over in the process. At this point, Harry realized that it was Takuya's memory, only it was actually his memory. Somehow, he WAS Takuya. After many mishaps, he finally made it down underneath the train station and took a weird train with three other kids. As he saw them he (or Takuya) recognized them as little Tommy, Zoe, and JP.

-After I got off, I found out I was in a strange place and that I had been called there. I got my spirit shortly after…-

"Don't move I'm coming to get you!" Harry/ Takuya called out to Tommy. As he turned to walk out on the track, Takuya saw green flames burn buildings into shiny streams of something. "Look what you got me into!" a strange creature that made him think of a duck asked a yellow rabbit thing with pants. Both of them then ran into and knocked over Harry/Takuya.

"It's a human" the white duck thing said. The bunny then retorted with, "You think everything's a human." After the two did some back and forth, they whirled around as Harry/Takuya saw a shape appear out of the flames.

"What is that?"

"That is one bad dog. Bad dog. Cerberemon, special attack, emerald blaze and that's why we need your help."

"Where's the ancient spirit." Growled the figure, a black dog with a white ruff around his neck.

"Uh…"

"So whenever you're ready go and get him" the duck thing said, now from behind Harry/Takuya

"That would be good." Chimed in the bunny.

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it."

Braver than he felt, Harry/Takuya glared and said, "No way, it's mine!"

"Then you shall be destroyed with it! Emerald blaze!" with that, Cerberemon shot green flames directly at Harry/Takuya.

"What are you crazy? Run already!" The "duck" said, patting Harry/Takuya's hat.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Harry/Takuya said, standing up.

"Anywhere but here." Cried the rabbit.

With that, Takuya, the creatures sitting on his shoulders, walked on the train tracks toward Tommy, as the area where he had been moments before began to disappear. He then grabbed Tommy as the duck said, "That mutt is going to eat up the whole village!"

"Ah great!"

"There go the train tracks." The worried bunny said.

Having nothing to support it now, the track buckled and caved in, Zoey and JP yelling out Takuya's name.

When they landed, the strange device that had transformed from Harry/Takuya's cell phone fell out of his hand and hit the ground, display up. As soon as it landed, it lit up, displaying the weird symbol he had seen earlier.

"Hey, my D-Tector!" He cried out as the device began to fly. He had just remembered what it was called. The device shot out a beam of light towards a big fire right in front of them. "No way!" Then an explosion came from the fire. When the dust cleared away, the fire had been extinguished. Where it once was, a beam of blue light now shined.

"Ah what is?"

"It's, the spirit." The duck answered in shock. Suddenly, in the beam a strange statue showing a hominid figure with its arms crossed. It had yellow hair that went down its back and was clad in red armor. "Spirit of flame."

"The spirit? That wasn't so hard," since he had been told he only needed to find the spirit to go home Harry/Takuya narrowed his eyes and said, "Time to go home! But, how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?"

"Rah, no need to worry about that." Harry/Takuya turned to see Cerberemon. "For it will soon be destroyed!" The beast then charged towards the boy, green flame on its lips. Behind Harry Takuya, Tommy shivered in fear. Seeing this, Harry/Takuya narrowed his eyes again. He picked up an iron or steel bar next to his D-Tector and raised it out in front of him. "This sure rates pretty high on a scale from one to stupid!" He growled. The dog jumped, catching his jaws on the bar. The dog ripped the bar out of the boy's hands and leapt over him. Unfortunately, Harry/Takuya managed to grab its tail as it passed. "Ah man!" He yelled, clinging to the tail. Dog and boy then disappeared into the flaming beam of light where the spirit was. "Get out of my way human or suffer my wrath!"

"No!" _But I sure hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds._

The dog writhed in pain. "The spirit's power!" The dog leapt out of the flames, smoking all over. "Oh that hurt."

Harry/Takuya dimly heard Tommy ask, "But what about Takuya?"

"Huh? I'm fine." Harry/Takuya looked at himself then at the spirit. "But." He then looked at the spirit harder. "Ancient spirit. Huh?" In a daze, the boy walked forward as a shadowy figure in red armor walked towards him when they converged on each other they joined up and Harry felt just what Takuya felt that day.

Little did Harry know, he and Takuya were both caught up in the moment. Takuya and Harry walked forward towards each other, matching the memory step by step. When they converged, Takuya disappeared.

Harry/Takuya felt the mighty power of fire begin to course through him. He felt like he could take on the world and suddenly he knew just what to do. "SPIRITTTTTTTTTT!" He yelled, throwing his arms back. The D-Tector flew over and landed in his left hand. With that the boy pointed the business end of the device. A beam of light shot out, catching the physical spirit. Acting like a tractor beam, the light drew the spirit to the Digivice, sucking it up. "It is time." The voice that had started him on his journey suddenly said. A fancy set of squiggles like an upside down cup with two straight lines on each side of the stem appeared in the digivice. "Execute! Spirit evolution!" He slammed energy from his fingers into his digivice and his clothes fell away. Unlike when Harry saw this from a distance, he saw it as Takuya did. There was no light for him. The energy swirled around his body and then he was facing a set of flat red armor. He saw and heard it and a set behind him come at him and then in unison both sets slammed together. However, they didn't squish the boy, instead changing him. The he was now the figure he had converged with. He fell through a black digital sky, landing on an octagon. Roaring flames shot out of his fists leaving trails behind as he swung his arms left to right and then right to left. "Hah, YAH! AGUNIMON!"

Harry awoke, seeing Professor Dumbledore's glasses. He turned and then saw the nurse, Madame Pompfrey, his red haired friend Ron, and his ginger brown haired friend Hermonine.

"Oh Harry are you alright? The girl called.

Harry looked up, "Where am I? Where's Takuya?"

"You're in the hospital wing Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore explained, "And if you are referring to Takuya Kanbara, he has been missing for three hours."

"But that can't be! He was right in front of me a moment ago." I'm right here. How can I be missing? a voice called in his head. -Wait, what. Why can't I say anything?- _You merged together Takuya, you are a part of him._ At this, Harry looked up. "What happened?"

"When you weren't in bed I thought you had gone to the Hall." Ron started.

"But when you weren't there and didn't show up to class, Professor McGonagall told Ron to come with her." Hermonine continued

"We looked in the dormitory but you weren't there. The school was searched until you were found by the lake, out cold by Professor Dumbledore." Ron went on

"I started to bring you inside but as I got to the doors you got so hot I burned myself. Madame Pomphrey came by and saw us unconciense so she brought me into the hospital wing. After she bandaged me up she picked you up and put you in a bed here. Dumbledore went on.

"The only one showing signs of any problems was Albus. He had third degree burns all over himself but you were just fine. No temperature, stable heart rate. Albus woke up as I brought you in and yelled at me to be careful. Quite frankly, I don't know how this could be possible. You two can take him down to the Great Hall, he's fine." The nurse finished.

**A.N. Wow. I didn't expect that. I wanted Harry to go to the Digital World and get his own partner but somehow he merged with Takuya and through him, Flamemon, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, and EmperorGreymon. I wish I could tell you what is going to happen but when I finished Let the feathers fly I thought Takuya and Harry were going to be trapped in one body, having to duke it out for control. Well, I guess this saves me from doing some research on new Digimon for Harry.**


	11. Split personalities

**A.N. If you ever play The Wizards Chronicles on Byond you will know who I am talking about but Sara Whoop co-named this chapter. I just hope she will like my writing enough to stick with and read it. This chapter actually took me longer to write even though it has half the word length. If you can figure out how the switch happened I may give you a mention. **

The Great Hall, Hogwarts

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall every conversation dropped. Every eye was on him as they had been sent back to their common rooms so the teachers and prefects could go look for him. The silence was only broken when a group of five people came up. The first, Zoe raised a hand and slapped Harry so hard that he was knocked to the ground. "Where is he!?" she yelled. The others gathered around, blocking Harry and his friends from the rest of the hall.

As soon as he got up, Harry's whole body rippled and changed. Now, Takuya stood in front of them, rubbing his cheek. Zoe and her friends stood there in shock while Hermione screamed and Ron's jaw dropped.

"Th-that's not… You aren't him." Zoe managed to stammer out.

Takuya smiled, "It's me. Agunimon says that we merged together. When that weird attack hit me it somehow joined our minds. We woke up and it didn't take us long to figure out how to talk to each other. I had found out that H-"He broke off and looked at the two who were standing next to him, "Maybe we should talk about this later, in private."

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us where Harry is!" Ron roared.

-You can trust them.-

-Are you sure?-

-Well Ron saved me from getting expelled and Hermione lied about a troll attack for me so yeah.-

"Let them come. Why don't we go get some fresh air?" Takuya said.

The group broke off and much to the shock of the rest of the school; Harry Potter had vanished and in his place stood the missing boy, Takuya Kanbara.

The Black Lake, Hogwarts

In ten minutes, the reappearance of Takuya Kanbara at the same time as Harry Potter disappearing had spread throughout the school. Because of this, Ron and Hermione were not standing by five people but at least 30. Though at the time they had thought it was a good idea, the multitude of people had made both kids regret what they were doing.

Hermione gulped, "who- who are you?" she stuttered out.

"We are the Chosen Children, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Digital Accidents and Tactics Squad." A deep male voice called out.

"C-commander, wh-what are you doing here?" Yoshi said in shock. There stood Commander Sampson dressed in his old DATS uniform.

"Gennai told us about the development and so we all came here to see if it was true." Spencer Damon was also in old clothing, tan travel suit blowing in a faint breeze.

"Of course, I doubt we'll be able to stay very long." Homer said, looking up from a fishing pole.

"I was wrong, this really is the worst." Yoshi exclaimed.

"My name is Tai, Tai Kamiya. I lead a group of Chosen Children. See, there are two worlds, the one you know and a digital one."

Izzy picked up the thread from there, "Normally they stay separate but sometimes people go from each world. Humans actually created the digital world when they started using technology. All that data began to take shape kind of like the ozone layer but undetectable. When the digital world has problems it can affect the real one so humans are sent there to save it before their world gets involved. They each meet a partner or in Willis' case, two that help this human out. The groups Commander Sampson mentioned are all offshoots of the Digidestined, those who were destined to, and so called upon to help out the digital world."

"Izzy's part of my team. He was the man who figured it all out in the beginning. I head the first generation Chosen Children." Tai started up again.

"After they were not needed anymore I took over from Tai and lead a new group. Some of our members were in the first group but most of us are new. I'm Davis."

"We were destined to become Digidestined but my group bonded differently and we call ourselves Tamers. I'm Takato."

"Instead of physical digimon my group inherited spirits of Digimon. These digimon were known as the Ten Legendary Warriors and the Digimon call us that too, I think you know my name cause of the rumors but just to be safe I'm Takuya."

"While Commander and Homer are the heads of DATS, I'm the head of my field team so I am considered the overall leader. I'm Marcus Damon."

"Wait, how come we never knew about this before?" Hermione asked.

"Because Gennai, a being there keeps mention of the Digital World out of view. They don't want to turn the Digiworld into a vacation spot or something." Tai said.

"What about Harry?"

"When we find our spirits they merge with us and become a part of us. We use these devices to activate the spirit's body and powers but they stay inside of us." Zoe said, holding out a D-Tector.

"Hmmm," Spencer said. "I think that when that blast last night happened both were hurt really hard. Normally that would mean Harry getting thrown off and BurningGreymon turning back into Takuya but perhaps, to save the human who would have died from the fall maybe BurningGreymon himself tried to keep Takuya from coming back. Unfortunately, he must have gotten too weak and so with Takuya still in the back part of his mind, he lost form. Harry was a separate being so Takuya, being a human, had to go somewhere and that was into Harry. However, Harry couldn't take the strain of three beings inside him so he got pushed out and into Takuya's mind. With each being in the other's mind, the bodies couldn't handle it and merged together somehow."

At this everyone stared.

"Of course, it's just a theory." He sputtered at the group.

"Well how?"

"I can explain." Takuya said. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "It turned out that when we got called in to deal with a disturbance, Harry noticed us heading down to the common room to see what was going on. He saw everything and followed me when I went to go make sure everyone would be alright. He," Takuya paused and his eyes went blank for a moment before he continued in Harry's voice, "After I saw him change I wanted to see what was going on so I just leapt on him while he was taking off. After he got hit is when he noticed. I'd tell you about it but I don't know if I can describe it." Takuya's eyes blanked out and Zoe noticed there was something odd about them. She wasn't sure what it was but something was off. "I kind of agree with Harry but for a different reason. What we went through at that time was like… yeah like Harry said, when you join with your spirit."

"How would he know?" Zoey said, snippily.

"The same way you do, he was there but well um…" His eyes blanked again and then Zoe figured it out. When his eyes cleared they were green instead of Takuya's brown. "When he started to tell me I was there all of a-"He paused. "Wait a second. THAT'S why he got… Zoe, you guys are elemental warriors so when you aren't in the Legendary Warrior forms do you still have some control over wind?"

Zoe thought this over, "You know, now that you mention it, I do, so?"

"That's why Dumbledore had those burns. That must have been when we joined; I guess I have some of Takuya's power now. Anyways, when he started telling me about the Warriors it wasn't like I was there, I was there. They weren't me viewing his memories, they became my own." He froze. "Did you guys feel that?" Takuya's voice said.


	12. Legendary Warriors plus or minus 1

Suddenly, a beacon of light struck Takuya. When the smoke from the blast cleared, Harry stood in his place. As if he did this everyday Harry immediately began barking orders. "JP, we'll need some heavy artillery. Tommy, go small so we can surprise them. Koji, we're going to need your speed. Zoe-"

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Not now Hermione."

At this Ron's jaw dropped, "You alright mate?"

"Zoe, cover JP and be ready to run if need be." Kouichi, you and I will try to draw their attention. Tai, Davis, Takato, Marcus? Could your teams stand down? I think we should have at least one team fresh."

Everyone stared. After a moment Harry sighed and pulled the impossible out of one of his robe pockets, Takuya's goggles. As soon as he pulled them out he felt Takuya's approval.

-It's not a fashion statement. It might have been once but those goggles made me feel like I could lead.-

-What do you mean?-

-My goggles broke one time. When we fought Duskmon I came up with this brilliant plan. I never stopped to think about what would happen if we'd lose so when he beat us I just wasn't the same anymore.-

-When you became Flamemon right?-

-Exactly. I tried and tried to keep my past self from the Trailmon but when it came the final moment I realized that I was a different person. When I merged with Agunimon I became different but was not the same person who fought Duskmon. I was impulsive and Agunimon made me more so, the power allowed me to be reckless. When I lost control of BurningGreymon I realized that I can't be reckless. When Duskmon appeared at that station after that I faced him and he turned out to be an illusion. That's when I became connected to the world.-

-I didn't get that.-

-Agunimon and BurningGreymon didn't give me it either. When I realized that I had to face my fears and not be afraid of the failure I opened myself up to the world. Although, the fact that I thought about my actions before I went back also opened me up and that's why I became Flamemon.-

Harry mentally narrowed his eyes and then put the goggles on his head. As soon as they saw this everyone got into their assigned positions. When they were ready, the Warriors pulled out their D-Tectors.

The joined mind of Harry Potter and Takuya Kanbara

-I can't do this, I just got the spirit from you.-

-So Zoe and the others will die then, is that it?-

-I don't have a D-Tector.-

-So then Ron and Hermione will die, the last thing they see is you letting them be killed?-

-But.-

-Did you just let Uncle Vernon keep your letters away from you?-

_Their bravery and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

**Your father and mother knew the risks of going to Hogwarts and so should you.**

-Harry, I believe in you.-

_You and Takuya are a good match_

**There is nothing for me to believe in**

Strangely enough, this last comment did not anger Harry. He instantly realized that it meant that there was no reason for this stranger to believe in Harry because he would succeed.

-I have to protect this secret and this school- as he "said" this, Harry vanished

Unknown location, Harry's mind

Harry landed on his feet in a black space. Around him, a light blue aura had appeared. Parts were marred by rust colored flecks but they were small.

_Why should I help you?_

-Ron was the first wizard I met. He was a little excited but he didn't let my fame get to his head. Hermione lied to a teacher just to get me out of trouble. Hagrid helped me escape from the Dursleys. I have to make a stand, let them know how much I appreciate them. I will not let them get hurt.-

With this declaration, Harry felt a fire licking at his heart. He walked towards the tall red figure with the yellow hair. The figure in turn walked towards Harry. When they were less than a hair's bredth away, the figure burst into flame, darting towards Harry.

Agunimon was just about to merge with Harry when he stopped. He couldn't rechoose but he could give this brave youth something else. He willed his flames to being and let them course through Harry's body, changing the boy.

A grassy plain near the boathouse, Hogwarts

Harry felt something land in his pocket. He pulled out a red D-tector with army green trim. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the hand not holding the D-tector grew hot and then a ring of data appeared. He brought the data hand up above his head like he was using his wand while he held his D-tector loosely in his other hand. He then raised the D-tector hand while he flicked the data and then brought the data hand crashing down onto the D-tector. All of a sudden, his robe caught on fire and burned away. He saw a set of armor appear in front of him while he knew that the same was happening behind. As soon as the armor crashed together, Takuya slammed into him, both completely merged. "Ah! Yah! Aguni-mon!"

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Kazemon!"

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution! MetalKabuterimon!" instead of a beetle, JP had transformed into a blue black cannon.

"Execute!" Tommy laughed, "spirit evolution!" Tommy smiled and slammed his hands together. "Yah! Hehe, Kumamon!" Tommy was now a little white bear with a blaster and a green headband like hat.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" Koji brought his hands together and down. "KendoGarurumon!" In his place stood a huge white wolf with two gold blades like wings folded up at his sides, "Arooooooooow!" He howled."

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" Koichi windmilled his right hand, looked at it, and saw the data form. He then windmilled the other arm over and slammed them together. "Lowemon!" He was now an armored man with golden hair. Where a chestplate would be, a metal lion's face snarled.

Right after everyone had evolved a digimon with a Kabuterimon head, a greymon body, thick purple hair, angemon wings, another set of dark angel wings, two weird pairs of arms, and huge striped tiger legs.

"Kimeramon, Ultimate level, attacks with Heat wave, Scissor Claw and Demon claw." Rika supplied through the Digivices. Ken stared at the monster in horror. Beside him stood an evil looking jester with four swords sheathed on his back. Before Rika could look it up, TK spoke up in a shaky voice, "Piedmon is a Mega level digimon who loves to turn people into keychains. His main attack is Trump Sword."

"How do you know that?" Rika asked in surprise.

"I watched almost all of my friends get turned into keychains by him.

Next to Piedmon stood a child-angel with 8 wings. "Lucemon." The warriors said.

Next to Piedmon was a big purple blocky thing, "Gizamon." Markus chimed in.

The final figure stood on Kimeramon's other side. "Oh great, evil Jeri's back." She said sarcasticly.

All of a sudden Tommy heard Takuya's voice in his head, -something just wasn't right about how that Etemon attacked, try to see if there's someone else around.-

Agunimon leapt forward, Lowemon close by. "Pyro darts!" Agunimon said, flames popping up all over holes in his gloves. He then threw the flames like darts using his other hand. The darts hit the ground near Piedmon. "Missed!" Piedmon laughed. Agunimon quietly creeped along, Lowemon following.

-Harry wants to try something- a voice rang out in Lowemon's mind, -as soon as I give the signal, fire a Shadow Meteor at us then ready your shield.-

"Pyro tornado," Agunimon whispered. He summoned flames around his hands, using them to spin faster and faster until,

-Now!-

"Shadow Meteor!" Energy gathered around the metallic lion mouth and then was released. When it struck the fire tornado it flew back at Lowemon. The ball of darkness energy bounced off Lowemon's shied and then flew back. At this, Agunimon stopped spinning and let the missile fly by. As soon as it passed, Agunimon yelled out "Pyro punch!" and used the resulting fist of fire to hit the sphere of energy. When it impacted the missile sped up. Suddenly, it crashed right into the clown, sending it flying.

"Bolo thunder!" MetalKabuterimon yelled as twin balls of thunder flew out of the cannon and into Piedmon. The digimon went flying, dissolving into nothing. Before they could celebrate Kumamon yelled. Standing nearby was a figure in a black hooded robe. In anger the figure flung a bubble of something at the digidestined. The bubble came at the now dedigivolved Harry. Just as it was about to hit, a wall of fire erupted around the boy. The bubble crashed into the wall, forcing Harry to fall to the ground. Right as Harry's form started rippling, it hit the flames. There was an explosion and Harry was thrown away, landing on his feet in mid fall. Right where he had been standing before was Takuya.


	13. Changed by fire

**A.N. This is a short chapter. I wrote chapter 11 at work and after I got off I typed it up. I thought adding a merge scene with Harry and Agunimon before he got a D-Tector would be cool and wanted to do a piece about the goggles. I had thought that perhaps Agunimon could let Harry change into him and talk to him directly but it didn't come out like that. I didn't even want to break Harry and Takuya apart yet. However, the chapter had been written and my fastination with fire as well as a scene in The Ultimate Gathering of the Digidestined when Suzy and Takuya are talking late at night killed the idea. When I wrote this chapter I couldn't stop tingling and in fact I almost broke down in tears. More on that later!**

When Harry and Agunimon had been alone before the battle Harry had thought that Agunimon had given him the power to Digivolve into the beast. However, towards the end of November he had given up on that notion. He didn't know that a fire had been burning up his bones, mixing with the blood in the marrow to become thinner and stronger. When his comb had burned to a crisp one day he had just stopped using one. Luckily no one noticed. The first time he had noticed anything out of the usual was when he was doing a written assignment on the properties of a bezoar. Potions class had been terrible when the contents of his cauldron had caught on fire and been released into the air. Somehow, the properties of the potion hadn't been affected, and a large portion of the class had to be sent to the hospital wing because they felt like they had no energy. Pulling himself back into the present, the boy noticed that his essay was on fire. _NO!_ He thought. _If I don't finish this I'm doomed!_ At this, the parchment stopped smoking.

"Hi there Harry!"

Harry turned to Ron so suddenly that he knocked over his inkwell, the ink falling to the floor. Frustrated, Harry started crying. When Ron gasped Harry looked down. Right where his teardrops had fallen there were scorch marks. As he watched, a tear fell on the spilled ink and then caught on fire. As Ron watched in shock Harry thought that maybe if the stain were just a little bit to the left. As he thought this, the flame went to the very place he had thought about. Curious, Harry willed the flame into the inkwell. At this, the flame turned into red ink so dark it was black.

As mid-December rolled around, Harry was unable to notice that there were problems. His bed smelled like a campfire according to some of the first years, chairs he sat on had strange scorch marks. Every piece of homework he turned in was charred. He had even been pulled out of normal Potions classes, getting his lessons at night, with only Professor Snape to watch.

-Harry, want to go throw snowballs?-

-Yeah, sure!- "Hey, I'm going to go out with Takuya you guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

Ron turned to Hermione, "We were with Harry all day and Takuya never asked to hang out with Harry."

"I know, and the weird incidents he's been having. Didn't you notice how big the fire had gotten when he sat down?"

As soon as Harry stepped outside the Entrance Hall he felt like he was going to faint. Even wrapped up in his winter coat he felt like he was frozen. Takuya caught him felt a burning sensation. He then dragged Harry to a broom closet and took the black haired boy's winter cloak off. As soon as his skin was free Harry seemed to get better instantly.

"You don't feel human Harry." The Second Year began.

"What do you mean?"

"You feel like me when I'm Agunimon." At these words there was a flash and without his D-tector, Takuya had changed into Agunimon. "Come with me Harry Potter." He said. Harry got up to follow but Agunimon pushed him away. "I said come with me." Harry got up and was forced to the ground. "Come. WITH. Me."

Harry thought but didn't understand.

Why am I not in Agunimon's body? Harry heard Takuya.

What do you mean?

I'm in my mind for some reason.

Harry thought this over and then got up again. Agunimon tried to shove him down but Harry dodged. He then touched Agunimon close to the shoulder. Agunimon looked puzzled for a moment and then knelt down on the ground. Harry touched Agunimon's head and just stood there. Feeling the part of Agunimon that was Takuya, Harry's mind slipped away, leaving his body behind.

Takuya couldn't move. He felt like there was somewhere he had to go to but he felt like he shouldn't. At last, he couldn't resist the temptation and he went in.

Ron and Hermione couldn't stand it, Harry had acted so strange. They had just gotten up to leave the common room when Harry walked in. "Harry, are you alright?" they asked him.

"Who are you again?" the boy asked.

"Harry, don't you remember us?"

"Oh yeah, you're Harry's friends. Sorry, I gotta go talk to Zoe, later!" with that the boy walked off.

**A.N. No matter what Harry did, nothing seemed to work out. I won't go into details but I have had the same problem. If I tried to make friends with "Normal" kids they would laugh it off. If I tried to fit in it was seen as a joke. If I ignored everyone I was a prissy jerk. If I tried to stand out I was laughed at. It would take me forever to tell you everywhere each little thought came from since I don't even know myself but I do want to thank the people who are helping me write this**

**My sister's 3****rd**** and 4****th**** grade teacher Ms, Forsythe: She gave my teacher at the time info about how to submit poetry to a book of poems.**

**My 5****th**** and 6****th**** grade teacher Mrs. Tozer: Not only is she a good friend, she also changed my mind about writing. I HATED it until she had us write a short story. Mine was so confusing but I had fun writing it.**

**My sister Alex: Although she is younger, she has always done well. Her poetry success reminds me that the crap you write might actually be good.**

**Naptahli: Although I only know her online, her encouragement makes me want to keep writing**

**Sara Whoop: I know for a fact she is reading this and I am glad I recognized her earlier. **

**There are others but I keep randomly crashing my computer so I'd better post this.**


	14. The fire within

The Entrance Hall, Hogwarts

-Why did I feel so weak outside? Harry asked.-

_You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed what is happening to you? _

-What do you mean? And what did Takuya mean when he said I didn't look human?-

_I could not fuse with you without losing Takuya. However, there is more to me than just spirit._

-There's… more?-

_Yes. Even in a human. There's the soul or spirit, the mind, the air_

-Air? How?-

_When a full human takes a breath it draws out the air in a space and converts it into energy. Without it, you would die, would you not?_

-Y-yes, we'd die.-

_You also need fire. _

-Ok, air makes sense but fire?-

_Humans cannot breathe a large amount of fire. If they tried, they would burn their throats and overheat. Most a human's fire is the movement of all their organs. The more they exercise, the easier they can make fire. However..._

-However what?-

_ Fire and air are only two elements they need. Earth, in the form of food and gravity to keep everything working and water for the lubrication. Now imagine that your capacity to hold an element increased. All of a sudden you would be able to drawn in more air. Although you still had the other elements, you would not be able to balance them in the same way. You'd expend too much at a time to keep up with the old equilibrium. _

-What are you getting at?-

_Ah, I see. I gave you a gift but as it has not been needed, it has slowly altered you. You can't see it._

Agunimon walked to the Great Hall, stopping outside the door.

_I cannot be seen, I will cause a panic. You will need to do it._

Harry walked into the Great Hall. He noticed the digidestined were chatting over at a table.

Zoe looked up and waved at Takuya. When he walked past she jumped up. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Harry looked at her. "I don't know what you are trying to pull but I am not in the mood. You know full well I'm not Takuya. If you want to strike up a friendship, you're doing it wrong.

_Head over to the fire._

Zoe watched as Takuya walked over to the fire and sat down by the grate. He looked distracted, like he was trying to listen to someone who was talking very quietly. As he got closer to the fire, she noticed him staring in shock.

I feel power.

_Some of my power has seeped into Takuya so you can tell there is a difference._

Suddenly, Harry's ears perked up. He thought he heard his voice calling for Zoe.

Takuya noticed a boy by the fireplace but when the boy turned, Takuya was looking at himself. Suddenly, Takuya was right next to the fireplace. How did he get here?"

Harry had been standing next to the fireplace when he saw a boy that looked like him. As soon as they locked eyes, Harry was standing next to the door. He thought about what Agunimon had told him about balancing the elements. "I wonder…" Harry muttered to himself. He walked over to the fireplace and sat down, looking at it intently.

Hermione walked through the Great Hall doors with Ron close behind. Something was wrong with Harry as he would never act like he didn't know them. She finally noticed him sitting at the fireplace, staring.

If Agunimon is implying what I think he is then maybe… Harry then did the unthinkable, he stuck his hand directly into the fire up to his wrist. Seeing this, Hermione let out a scream. Zoe gasped in shock and Takuya wondered if Harry was all right. A prefect saw the boy and tried to pull him out but he couldn't touch Harry. Eventually, Harry took his hand out and stared at it. The hand looked like nothing had happened. He turned towards Takuya, locked eyes with him and said, "So I can never go outside in the winter again?" Takuya jerked backwards, "Wh-what are you talking about?" he replied. Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes seemed to become wilder. "Ice is a type of fire."

After watching Harry stick his hand in the fireplace, Hermione and Ron turned and ran to get Madam Pomphrey. When they ran back, Harry was gone. Finally, after finding him in bed in his dorm they all wrote it off as a dream.

That night Harry got out of bed and went into the common room. He had felt right when his hand was in the fire earlier and he wondered what it would feel like all over, not just his hand. He checked to see if anyone was around, only noticing Takuya, fast asleep. He stuck his arm in and, feeling nothing, his other arm. He continued until his whole body was curled up in the fire. I wish I was a little bit smaller, then it would be perfect here. Suddenly, the boy was just the right size. In the back of his mind he was shocked but the rest of him felt like it was home. He heard footsteps coming down and panicked. I've got to hide.

Koji was worried that Takuya hadn't been to bed yet so he thought he would go check on the boy. When he got downstairs he noticed the boy was fast asleep on one of the comfier chairs. "Didn't make it back up did you?" he chuckled. Then he turned to the fireplace. "I miss the days when it was just us. Sure, we had a duty to save the world but we could go anywhere Takuya was always reckless back then, only thinking things through when he was looking out for Tommy. Zoe acted like an attention seeking brat while Tommy freaked out about every little thing. JP was always doing something dumb or moping. We hadn't met Koichi yet and I didn't know I had a brother. It makes me a little sorry for that Harry Potter kid. Even so, I wish he didn't keep spying on us and getting our team in trouble. And now Takuya runs off using that kid as an excuse."

I wish I could go someplace else to be alone. Harry thought in frustration. No sooner had that though crossed his mind when he suddenly fell out of the fire. Instead of the red and gold common room, Harry rusty floorboards. He heard someone talking and listened.

"Those digibrats, I'll show them. If we could get that castle surrounded by Digimon, they'd be trapped and we could pick them off one by one."

"I heard that they can travel through fire."

"We have taken care of that. Call the troops we ride tonight!"

-Takuya! The castle is going to be attacked!-


	15. Escape! Harry dies!

-Takuya! The castle is going to be attacked!-

-What?-

-I don't have much time, I heard some people plotting. I can help some of you but not all. You, Tai, Marcus, Takato, Davis, Koji, Thomas, Kari, and TK should be safe.-

Takuya suddenly heard the conversation as though in a memory. -Alright, what do we need to do?-

-Everyone needs to be by a fire. We haven't much time.-

Minutes later, Thomas had woken up and was standing by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Izzy stood behind him. As they watched, the fire suddenly grew larger, gaining human form. As soon as it gained shape, it turned into Harry Potter. "What is going on?" Thomas asked.

"No time, grab hold of me. I'm sorry I can't take the rest of you along safely, Thomas is connected to light which is a byproduct of fire." With that, Harry grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled him into the fire. All of a sudden Thomas screamed and burst into flame. It felt like he was burning up but as soon as the feeling began it ended. Gone was the Ravenclaw common room, giving way to a dark room with windows drawn back. He noticed a familiar figure standing in front of him, Homer. Thomas whirled around, but Harry was gone. Thomas then noticed that the burning sensation was not gone and looked at the arm Harry grabbed. There, a burn in the shape of the other boy's handprint remained.

Nowdays the Digidestined were careful to conduct their business in secret. When Kazu's Digivice went off, he got out of bed and wandered to the Slytherin Common Room. Once there he toggeled the screen.

"D-D, school to be atakd. Need Tkya, TK, Kri, Tmas, Kji, Marks, Dvis, Ti, nd Tkato. Plz bring thm to clst fire. Gl." Kazu read. "We're going to be attacked? What do you think about this Guardamon?"

"I think we should be careful." A voice said from his Digivice.

"If the school is going to be attacked then shouldn't we tell Professor Snape?"a voice drawled.

Kazu forced himself to turn around slowly. "Sorry, it's just a joke. I was thinking of writing a story about the school being att-"

"If that's so how come your face is white?"

"Um."

"If you don't tell me what is going on I'll go straight to Professor Snape."

"Well you see um…" Kazu's gears were turning. "Well uh I'm here to save the world."

"Oh, how?" Draco said.

Kari poked the grate in the Hufflepuff common room. It was quiet and no one was around but her. She was puzzled by the message she had gotten asking for her. As she thought this, the fire seemed to grab her and suck her in. When her eyes and the pain had cleared she was lying on the floor next to Thomas.

When the fire creature had grabbed him and the group, Tai felt like he was running a marathon. TK must not have gotten out much because the pain seemed to get to him, he didn't stop screaming until the group had been deposited next to a passed out Kari and Thomas.

"Oh no!" A voice said from the fire. Tai, Takato, Marcus, Davis, and Takuya whirled around. The fire was human shaped and fading, giving way to Harry Potter. "Oh man I'm so sorry, they weren't connected to fire but since they're connected to light they're still alive."

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on, was that you? How did you-" Takato said.

"A gift. I didn't realize I had gotten it until yesterday. See, before when Takuya and I-"

"Harry, you do realize we still are connected." Takuya interrupted.

"Well when we were in each other's heads, Agunimon and I joined so I could help you. He couldn't infuse his spirit with me because of Takuya but he found out it didn't matter. He felt like I deserved something for bravely accepting my possible death so he gave me some fire. Over the weeks it's been slowly changing me. All the weird stuff that's been happening around me was because my body was changing."

Homer stood and began to give Harry a checkup. "You have a temperature young man of, let's see." Suddenly, the thermometer broke, spilling mercury all over the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, his body temperature is too hot to measure." Agunimon said. "His heartbeat should be at about 500 bpm (**A.N. I just checked this but the normal range is 60-100.) **At the lowest."

"Er… right." Homer checked, "550 bpm."

"Normal. If it's over 700 then he's using his powers."

"Well we should discuss what to do." Homer said.

"I know." Harry spoke up. "Takuya and I were discussing this and obviously an army of bad guys is being raised so we should raise an army of good guys."

"And how?"

"The digital world" Takuya said.

Suddenly, Harry started screaming. Homer leapt back as Harry caught on fire.

"Something's wrong, Agunimon says that that's not Harry." Takuya said. He stepped over to Harry's side but Homer grabbed him. "Let go, he needs help!" Takuya shoved Homer away and grabbed Harry. By sheer coincidence, the hand that touched Harry was Takuya's left. By even greater conicdence, this hand had been the one Harry had pulled him through the fire with. The fire leapt through that hand and Takuya's shadow began getting lighter. The boy started screaming, matching Harry in both pitch and intensity. Both boys' voices deepened or lightened depending on the boy until one voice was screaming. There was a flash and Harry seemed to be gone. Takuya was screaming but his voice was slightly lighter. After a moment the boy got up and opened his eyes. The rest of the people there gasped. Takuya's right eye was its normal brown but his left eye was a piercing green. The boy now had a lightning bolt scar on his forhead and his shadow was no longer the dark of a human. "Harry's in pain, the fire inside of him is burning him up." Takuya said.

_Not quite. His transformation is finishing. This is the most painful part. _

With that, Takuya collapsed.

When Takuya felt the other boy's pain he ran over to see if he could help. As soon as he touched Harry, he began to share Harry's pain. It was so immense that even the half he had taken from Harry was enough to shake Takuya to the core. Takuya could not help but pass out shortly after he touched the other boy. In order to help Harry, he used his connection to draw the other boy in his head, causing the now half human to vanish. Takuya thrashed and squirmed in pain as he felt the pain boiling off of him. It felt like his skin was burning up. The boy knew that if he hadn't been there, Harry would have died. However, Takuya was not quite right.


	16. The funeral

**A.N. I feel like crap. I felt like crying when Harry died. I also hope that Ms. Rowling never reads this story cause I feel like she'll kill me for killing him in his first year. If you are reading this I hope that you realize I hope it is not what it looks like.**

When Takuya woke up he felt like a part of himself had died. He tried to talk to Harry but he couldn't. He turned his head and saw a sheet covering a body. He pulled the sheet off and saw Harry lying on the bed.

"No heartbeat and his skin is ice."

Takuya whirled around to see Homer with his head bowed.

"We were waiting for you to wake up. You seemed to be close to him so you'd be able to tell us what to do with the body."

Without hesitation, Takuya spoke up. "Burn it."

Hogwarts castle

Dear Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley,

We know you two were close to Harry so we bring you bad news. After rescuing some of us when he found out Hogwarts was going to be attacked he died. His death occurred at 1:00 this morning. After consulting with Takuya we have decided to cremate his body. I myself did not know him, only meeting him twice. We have already notified his family however they have declined the invitation to attend the funeral.

Painfully yours,

Homer Yushima

After reading this, both children cried. Harry had been a nice boy sticking up for both at the drop of a hat. They remembered the troll, the three headed dog, learning spells, the fire things, his sorting. The first time they had read it they had run to the Entrance Hall doors but they couldn't open. When Professor McGonagall had seen this they showed her the letter and she had sent them back to the common room. She had remembered him as a sweet boy curled up around a letter and was currently curled up in her office, tissue paper scattered all over the room.

Outside of Homer's house, London, England

"Harry was a brave boy and I was proud to call him my friend. When we were trapped in each other's minds I saw his memories. He was born on July 31st 1988 and survived a killing curse on October 31st 1989. After the deaths of his parents he was taken in by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley. He did not deserve to die and unfortunately we still do not know why. When he saw us turn into monsters he did not run back into bed, staring the unknown in the face and refusing to back down. He has saved many lives, the last time yesterday when he managed to warn me of the coming danger. Takuya had been the one selected to speak Harry's Eulogy.

"I never knew him but my first year housemates said he has a nice person and a good student." Thomas said.

"He was. He's stood up to his friends and even helped me when I didn't get something." Davis chimed in.

"He was a great fighter to the end." Marcus chimed in.

"I know that we'll fight even more to save the school because of him." Takato continued.

"He was kind to me and is one of the few people at school who I liked." Davis said.

"He really liked Hagrid like a father, I saw him there a lot." Kari said through her tears.

"That time when he stood up for me in Snape's class was amazing." TK said.

"He made me laugh when he caught that rememberall." Matt chuckled.

"It's thanks to him that I didn't get lost that one time. He came and helped me get back to the common room." Tai said.

Takuya fished through Harry's pockets and grabbed the other boy's D-tector. He then forced Harry's hand open and curled the hand around it. He put Harry's wand between both hands and put his glasses in his pocket. The last thing the boy did was take off his own goggles and put them on Harry's face, sliding them over his eyes. "Harry deserves these more than I do. He was a true leader. After all this, he and Homer lifted Harry up and put him on a pile of wood.

"Can I say something first?"

Takuya whirled around and stared in shock. In front of him were both Agunimon and BurningGreymon. Still shocked, he nodded.

"It may have killed him in the end but I still believed giving him some of my fire was the wisest thing to do. He bore it well and had an honest heart. It was my wish to be here and see him off that allowed me to be outside of Takuya. He reminds me of myself and I hope I can live up to his image of me." Agunimon said with sad eyes.

"He impressed me. Even when he and Takuya were together he showed very little fear and worked to make the best of his situation. I want him to die as he lived." BurningGreymon added a ball containing some of his flame to the pile of items that Harry had.

With this act, Takuya lit a match and threw it onto the pile. The flames rose up while everyone stared. All day and night, the Digidestined watched, not even Ai or Mako falling asleep. When the flames died out the next day Harry's body was still whole. Takuya, angry at this grabbed a shovel and dug a grave. When he was finished he threw Harry into the pit and shoved the dug up earth over him. With this, everyone walked to the house and slept.


	17. To the Digital World plus 1

In the ground outside Homer's house, Harry Potter's body lay. The D-tector he held began to sink into his hand, along with his wand, Takuya's goggles, and the ball of BurningGreymon's fire. The body began to fuse with the ground, the soul completely gone. After a few seconds, a block of ice shaped like a human boy was left in the dirt.

Homer Yushima's house, London, England

Takuya Kanbara thought he felt something in his mind. Not sure if it was a dream, Takuya ran out and dug up Harry's grave. He knew he shouldn't but something wasn't right. When he uncovered the body he screamed. The others woke up and ran over to him. "L-look. H-he's a b-b-b-b-block of ice. W-w-what?"

Homer grabbed Takuya and led the poor boy away. Sampson reovered the grave, wondering where the things Harry had been holding had gone.

After everyone had gone back to sleep, a ball of flame sprung to life in the middle of the body of ice, right where the heart would be. The flames failed to melt the ice and seeped through the ground like a black ooze. Instead of disappearing, they joined together, creating the figure of a boy. Then the flames flew up into the sky.

"We should go to the digital world quick so we can save the school." Tai said, "For Harry. Where's the closest internet café?"

"Just a few blocks from here. I picked this house because of it." Homer replied. They left,

The Tearoom Café, London, England

After the digidestined had arrived, they had ordered a cup of tea for everyone and some computer time for Homer. Before they used it, everyone tipped their glasses and yelled, "To Harry Potter!" Some of the patrons were shocked, not every person a Muggle. One witch in particular noticed that many of the faces there were stained with tears. The secret was out.

After drinking their teas, everyone pulled out their Digivices and Davis opened a strange program. "Digiport open!" The boy said. Everyone was pulled into the computer, Takuya last. Right as he was pulled in, Takuya felt a burst of energy. If he could have looked at himself, he would have seen a glow of fire surrounding him. Though they didn't know it, someone was coming along for the ride.

A clearing, The Digital World.

Tai looked around at the clearing, smelling the digital air. Though he was sad about Harry's death, he couldn't help but be happy about returning. He then saw his sister and TK appear, both in their old clothes. Next, Takato appeared, wearing his old outfit under a red cloak. Marcus appeared right after, wearing a red a grey coat that a boxer might wear. Under that was his favorite shirt and pants. Ai had a pretty purple dress on while Ai was wearing a coat that went all the way down to his knees. Homer was in his fishing outfit and Sampson was wearing his DATS gear. Suzie had her old Chinese garb on and Davis had his familiar aviator's jacket. Koji was wearing his headband and a white cloak. After a few minutes, Takuya joined in. He was not alone. Takuya had his goggles back on, a red and green shirt covering his torso. His favorite cargo pants covered his legs, ending in red sneakers. The other boy looked like he was on fire, his skin flickering like the fire. His hair was long, moving in a nonexistent wind. He was covered in a red cloak that looked almost tattered that whipped to the same wind as his hair. The Digidestined all gaped for there standing beside them was the boy who they had buried, Harry Potter.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked at Takuya and the boy turned to Harry. "How are you here, you are supposed to be dead?"

Harry looked at him and suddenly Takuya was lost in a memory. He fell to the ground and Harry seemingly vanished.

The innermost layer of Harry's heart, many months ago

Unlike when the boys had shared memories before, Takuya saw this one from the outside. He saw himself and the other Gryffindor digidestined being thrust out of the fire by a tongue of flame. Each boy had a burn mark somewhere on their bodies from Harry's touch. Everyone got up and TK woke up. The fire then formed into Harry and the plans were made. Harry started screaming and burst into flames as Takuya ran towards him, pushing away from Homer. The watching Takuya saw the memory Takuya grab Harry with a burnt hand. A flame seemed to bind that hand to Harry and suddenly Harry seemed to turn into a ghost, entering Takuya. Takuya was lit up with flame and screamed in pain, the fire not damaging him. The boy collapsed and after several minutes he was lying next to a body. Homer ran over and checked the heartbeat. "No heartbeat and his body is cold but Takuya's is slow. Wait, it's returning to normal. The man grabbed Harry while Spencer dragged Takuya.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Takuya yelled. His eyes then rolled back and he was offagain.

Takuya watched as Agunimon "spoke," as this was a memory, Takuya could hear the words,

_Why should I help you? _Agunimon inquired

Takuya felt Harry's indecision and fright but heard the response Ron was the first wizard I met. He was a little excited but he didn't let my fame get to my head. Hermione lied to a teacher just to get me out of trouble. Hagrid helped me escape from the Dursleys. I have to make a stand, let them know how much I appreciate them. I will not let them get hurt. At this, Agunimon nodded and both walked towards each other.

Right before the convergence, Agunimon stopped _If I join with Harry, Takuya would lose my spirit. We've been together so long that it'd kill him. As Takuya and Harry are together, it looks like he'll be able to access my power but he wants to stand up and put his life on the line. He is prepared to die and I can't just let him leave here without something. I think I know what I'll do. I'll give him some of my fire. He can use it if he needs to and I will give him so little that it won't hurt him._

Agunimon then gathered a single tongue of flame and covered his body with it. He raised his hands and shot the fire at Harry.

**(A.N. This part may be a little bit graphic. Please try not to picture this.)**

Time sped up and Takuya saw just Harry's body. Though he saw Harry's body, he could also see the muscle and bone. The boy's bones began to slowly catch fire and burn away down to the marrow. The marrow mixed with the ash and turned into pure white bone, only as thin as the marrow. The blood started to heat up and pump though Harry's heart at a faster speed.

The scene shifted and Takuya saw Harry lay in his bed. He knew the very night it was, the night before Ron had come running to Takuya about Harry burning his parchment somehow. He watched as Harry's hair began to fall out, fire sparking up and creating new hair. Takuya noticed that the hair seemed to be black ash instead of dead skin.

Time sped up again and Takuya watched Harry's eyes change to flame. The other boy's skin started to smoke but if was so faint it would be impossible to notice.

Takuya saw Harry mention the need to raise an army and saw himself respond. He noticed the smoke began to get thicker and then burn up. He heard Harry scream as the skin seemed to recede, leaving the image of a boy within a boy.

Harry was being tossed into a grave but on the way down he got colder and colder, the residual heat completely gone. The grave was covered but Takuya saw the outer boy fuse with the ground and the items he had faded through the skin of the other boy. Finally, he sensed that something was ready. The inner boy was now a boy made of fire. He turned into flame and rose through the ice and the ground, changing into a flaming boy. The fire went into the atmosphere and suddenly began to follow Takuya and the rest of the digidestined. He watched as glasses were raised and saw the digiport open. When Takuya lifted his D-tector up, Harry was drawn to his other hand. No! I shouldn't be here, I need to go back to Hogwarts! Takuya heard. Suddenly, Harry was in a void, being forced out of the hand. He reformed and Takuya was back in the present

The Digital Meadow

Takuya looked up at a now reformed Harry. "Wow. I don't think Agunimon meant to do that."

"No, he didn't. The flame didn't stay around my skin like he intended because he gave my mental image the flame, not my body. If I hadn't digivolved I would have felt like my head was on fire and probably would have seen the changes start. Fire isn't aware of things changing it so I didn't know since my mind had been turned into fire. Only when my inner skin shrank and the nerve endings separated did I feel it. I felt dead since my body was incased in another body."

"Well what about the wand and the goggles and the D-tector?"

Harry smiled and lifted his hand to his face. He grabbed something on his forehead and lifted in down over his eyes. When the hand came away, Takuya's goggles were over his face. "I should repay you for these, they were your favorite item." With that, Harry picked up some digital sand and changed it to a pair of goggles. "Here, I'd give you your old ones but they are part of me now." Harry pushed the glasses back up and mentally kept them there. With the other hand he held the new pair out to Takuya.

Takuya took the new pair and took the digital pair off. He then put the new pair on, feeling that they were lighter than his old pair. The only parts that had any weight were both lenses. "These feel weird but thank you." Curious of how well he could see with them, Takuya placed them over his eyes. "Wow!" Through them he saw a human shaped flame and some softer flames where the others were. The sky was a soft orange but the ground was black. Some of the ground had little flames moving around but everywhere else was the same color. "It's like I'm seeing fire!" He then pulled the goggles up and the world went back to normal.


	18. Prelude to a storm

"Ok so what now?" Harry said.

"We don't know who leads this Digital world. Ours is led by Azulongmon." Tai spoke up.

"The four Digital Sovereign lead ours."

"The three Celestial Digimon lead ours." Takuya said, speaking out loud for the sake of the others.

"And King Jerk-off leads ours." Marcus grumbled.

"He means King Drasil," Spencer covered for his son.

"So we don't know who leads this world." Harry said.

"I do Harry. The Sovereign lead this world as well as Tai's and Takato's. Tai only knows about Azulongmon though." Gennai stepped out from behind the group. He had a ball of smoke with eyes in his hands. "This is Mokomon, he's been waiting a few days for you Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Mokomon is your Digimon partner." Gennai said.

"Digimon partner? So that's why I couldn't resist coming here."

"Yes. The Sovereign have seen the problem and have given up some of their Digicores to help you all Digivolve all the way. Harry, your own power means I cannot give one to you and you wouldn't feel the effects." Gennai said.

"So it's just us?"

"Yes."

With that, Gennai called the leaders over. Davis, Tai, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus were given strange glowing balls that faded into their Digivices. When this occurred, everyone returned to the Human World.

When they left the void, everyone but Harry fell out of the computer. Harry wasn't sure what was going on so he didn't concentrate on looking human, instead being a ball of invisible fire.

"Where'd he go?" Takato asked.

Takuya thought for a moment and then flicked his goggles down. When he looked through them, he saw a small flame hanging by his left shoulder. "He's right here." He said, pulling his goggles up.

Everyone returned to the house and began to make plans. Harry concentrated for a moment and then became human, goggles on his forehead. He then summoned his D-tector and began typing.

-What are you doing? -

-Letting everyone else know what's going on. - His D-tector beeped. -Right, they'll meet us in the Entrance Hall. It seems no one can get out of the school but they can get in. I get the feeling that things'll get bad soon so we should hurry. -

Takuya relayed this to everyone else and then Harry spoke up. "I have better control and can get you guys there quickly if you can keep from passing out."

"We'll pass. The Hogwarts Express is waiting for me to go back anyways." Homer said with a pale face.


	19. Rolling out the big guns

Hogwarts Castle

"We're coming too!" Hermione yelled at Zoe. "We know Harry's dead but we need to know from the people who were there!"

"FINE! Just don't expect us to hold your hands!" Zoe retorted.

"Easy Z, you know we'd do the same." JP said.

"Yeah well… oh fine, come on."

When they got to the Entrance Hall, JP and Zoe joined Koichi and Tommy, who had run ahead. Ron and Hermione looked on in shock at the groups, Izzy leading the group and standing shoulder to shoulder with Sora, Mimi, and Joe. Behind him, Ken stood, joined with Cody, Yolei, and Willis. Right behind them, Henry led with Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. Zoe's team was behind them and in the very back stood Yoshi with Miki, Megumi, Keenan, and Kristy. The two looked at each other, stood next to Sora and Joe, and drew their wands, ready for action.

"Tentamon, realize!"

"Biyomon, realize!"

"Gomamon, realize!"

"Palmon, realize!"

"Wormmon, realize!"

"Armadillomon, realize!"

"Hawkmon, realize!"

"Lopmon, Terriermon, realize!"

"Renamon, realize!"

"Guardramon, realize!"

"MarineAngemon, realize!"

"Monodramon, realize!"

"Lalamon, realize!"

"Pawnchessmon, realize!"

"Pawnchessmon, realize!"

"Falcomon, realize!"

"Biyomon, realize!"

Draco then ran in, Dumbledore, Sprout, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid behind him. "Sorry I'm late Kazu."

The others glared at Kazu who shrugged. The new arrivals formed up behind the fifth row, under both Draco and Dumbledore. Suddenly the doors swung open, smoke filling the hall. When it cleared a line of people stepped forward. Tai, Matt, TK and Kari stood with the first row while Davis joined the second. Takato went and stood by Henry. Sampson, Ai, Mako, Homer, Suzie, Spencer and Marcus walked in and stood by their respective teams.

When the last two filed in the whole room including most of Dumbledore's team (including Dumbledore!) gasped as Takuya filed in with the last person they expected, Harry Potter. Beside each person save Takuya and Koji, a Digimon stood. When Hermione and Ron looked like they wanted to run to Harry he looked at them and they froze. His eyes seemed to burn through them, his power stunning most of the room with its intensity. Takuya went to stand with the Legendary Warriors while Harry stood in front of Tai's group, Tai nodding his approval. A stunned Hermione and Ron walked up and stood on either side of the boy and everyone waited.

Etemon was back and he led a multitude of creatures so huge that only a fraction was able to get through the castle. Before anyone could move, Harry lifted his arm. The Digimon flew like they had been pushed and Hermione glanced at Harry's eyes. Two balls of white fire danced in his sockets and his hair was longer than ever, rippling in the wind. Unlike the usual black, it was red orange and yellow, the scalp white. Harry marched forward, Hermione and Ron following suit.

Harry held his hand out and Mokomon turned white, "Mokomon warp digivolve to, Meramon!" A homind flame stood in the smoke cloud's place, looking weak in comparison to Harry. Harry leapt straight in the air, flying outside, Meramon close behind. He burnt any Digimon who got in the way, leading the charge.

"Let's go, we can go all the way now." Tai said, holding his Digivice.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" An armored dragon/knight flew out to join the fray.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalWereGarurumon!" a huge grey wolf ran out.

"Tentamon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon!" a fat gold Rhinocerus beetle joined the fight.

"Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon!" A woman with a rose for hair ran out.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon!" a very cranky white walrus with armor was not far behind.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon! A huge pink bird with armor joined the fray.

Us too!" Davis led the second team.

"Veemon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Warp DNA Digivolve to, Imperialdramon, Fight Mode!"

"Hawkmon."

"Gatomon!"

"Warp DNA Digivolve to, Valkyrimon!" An angelic bird woman with a white viser flew out to do battle.

"Patamon!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Warp DNA Digivolve to, Vikemon!"

"Lopmon warp digivolve to Cherubimon!" Lopmon was now a clown bunny.

"Terriermon warp digivolve to MegaGaogamon!" a green armored dog stood, weapons everywhere.

"Everybody!" Takato yelled.

All the tamers pulled out their Digivices and yelled, "Biomerge!"

"Guilimon biomerge to, Gallantmon!" Takato vanished and Guilimon was now a white armored knight with a lance and a shield.

"Renamon biomerge to, Sakuyamon!" Rika vanished and a fox girl with a staff stood in Renamon's place.

"Terriermon biomerge to MegaGaogamon!" Henry vanished as well.

"Monodramon biomerge to, Justimon!" A barehanded knight stood where Monodramon and Ryo had stood.

"Lopmon biomerge to Cherubimon!" Suzy also disappeared.

"Impmon biomerge to Beelzemon Blast Mode!" Both kids were gone, a winged armored black demon in their and Impmon's place.

"MarineAngemon power up! Biomerge!" Kenta vanished and MarineAngemon flew out, bigger than before.

"Leomon biomerge to, Saberleomon!" a sabertoothed lion stood in the place of girl and Digimon

"Guardamon biomerge to, HiAndomon!" In Kazu and Guadramon's place was a black android.

"Execute! Fushion Evolution!" the warriors rang out.

"Aldamon!" Takuya had turned into a combination of Agunimon's body and BurningGreymon's tail and wings.

"Beowolfmon!" A man with wolf armor stood in Koji's place.

"Daiphemon!" A two foot tall blue penguin with popsicles in its hands stood in Tommy's place.

"Rhihamon!" A red and gold lion with wings stood in Koichi's place.

"JetSilphymon!" An angel winged version of Kazemon stood, a huge pinwheel in her hands.

"RhinoKabuterimon!" A huge blue rhinoceros beetle with a single unpronged horn stood.

"DNA… CHARGE! Burst mode!"

"Rosemon, Burst Mode!" Lalamon was now a Rosemon with a black body and white flower.

"Ravemon, Burst Mode!" A purple Batman like raven stood there where Falcomon had once stood.

"MirageGaogomon! Burst mode!" A blue doglike creature with a glowing sickle/mace stood in Gaomon's place.

"Kentaurosmon Burst Mode!" A pure black centaur had replaced Kudamon.

"Kingchessmon Burst Mode!" A white chess king was standing where one of the pawnchessmon had been standing.

"Queenchessmon Burst Mode!" A black chess queen with a rapier stood where the other had been.

"Phoenixmon Burst Mode!" Biyomon was replaced by a gold Phoenixmon.

"JumboGamemon Burst Mode!" A metallic white turtle with machine guns on its back stood where Kamemon had once been.

Marcus leapt forward, fist out. Harry saw this move from behind him and launched a tongue of heatless flame, causing Marcus to speed up. His fist hit a Devimon, a black devil digimon, and his fist began to glow. "DNA CHARGE! Burst Mode!"

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" A white and red armored dragon man with red flame for wings, sword, and shield stood in Agumon's place. The battle for Hogwarts has begun…

**A.N. The players are out but what is Draco doing here? Could there be another elemental fusion? And how did Harry get so epic without me, the author knowing? Well I think you know where to get it so see you next time!**


	20. Recap

**A.N. It's been 5 days since I rushed home from Martial arts with the sentence **_**As usual, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was lounging in a tree. **_**What had started as a sentence has become a 20 chapter fanfiction. People from the Americas to Eurasia and Australia are reading the story, some rereading. I've had many mishaps including a forgotten chapter but somehow I'm still hanging on. This chapter is not anything new, only a quick recap. If anyone has a sibling who is being brought in they can start here if they have knowledge of Digimon and Harry Potter. Now I've talked long enough so, hoping to add to the 483 views, I give you Recap.**

Recap

Wilst reflecting on past battles, team Adventure, team 02, team Tamers, team Warriors, and team DATS are swept to the house of Gennai, a digital being in the Digiworld. They are reunited with their Digimon and spirits and sent to cover Hogwarts. There, Kazu meets a fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and after receiving a call, Takuya meets Harry Potter who had been following him. In the form of BurningGreymon, Takuya took a hit from a stranged cloaked figure. He and Harry, who had been riding on his back fused together, the dominate body switching once physical damage has been taken. While locked in each other's minds, Harry gains the gift of Agunimon's fire which burns him away. After the combined boys took a double hit in mid transformation, Harry was knocked from Takuya. Still joined but in separate bodies, Takuya and Harry were able to communicate with each other, possibly sharing the same brain still. For weeks after, Harry's body had been burning away, changing from flesh and blood to fire. After learning of the change, Harry took a trip through a fire and learned the school was to be attacked! Harry warned Takuya and rescued him and some of the other Digidestined, Draco finding out something along the way. When the transformation of Harry reached its final stage, Harry was pained and through him, Takuya as well. When Takuya woke, Harry had died. At his funeral, Harry was given a ball of BurningGreymon's flame and Takuya's glasses. The boy returned to life shortly after, his human form completely burned away. To try to stop the disaster that would come, the Digidestined and Harry went to the Digital World but were only given Harry's partner Mokomon and the power to reach their highest level. Now Harry and the Digidestined have returned to the castle and are ready to duke it out, joined by Ron, Hermione, Draco, Hagrid, and the head teachers. Who will win? Only time will tell.


	21. The first battle

At some unforeseen signal, the groups clashed. An observer would not be able to see what was going on for the battle was a blur, digimon taking multiple enemies. Fire, ice, lightning, air, the elements reigned supreme. Flashes of the battle could be seen, Daipenmon lightning quick, wielding his popsicle swords Ichigo and Hawaii like a trained swordsman, darkness blasts from Rhihmon. Human partners refused to let their Digimon do all the work, newly learned spells flying like fireworks. Thomas had become extremely skilled at Stunning spells, shooting with a deadly and awe inspiring accuracy. Even the first years, led by both Hermione and Ron used well timed levitation to give the partners the advantage. No one could compare to the ball of flame that was Harry however, unseen he would sneak up on an enemy and then flame the unsuspecting creature, leaving behind only ashes.

However, the upper hand was not maintained as people and DIgimon began falling. First, Kazu was thrown to the ground along with a set of gears known as Haguramon. Kazu's face was bleeding for many cuts, making it hard for him to see. Though they had physically healed, Dumbledore had not fully recovered from his burns, succumbing to an ill-timed fire blast by WarGreymon. Draco was hit by an ice blast while he was carrying Haguramon off to safety after saving Kazu. The only people who did not have an injury were both Aldamon and Harry, each feeding off the other's energy. In addition, it seemed like each knew the other's moves, weaving around the other like two ballerinas in a dance. Fighters fell on both sides and students had been shooed to the common rooms as the evening faded into night. The only enemies that didn't make an appearance were the masked figures that Tommy had seen. As the moon rose up, Draco had snuck back outside, limping on his one good leg. Marcus had given up spell casting long ago, living up to his old promise to be the Ultimate Fighter by punching anything that got too close. The intensity of the battle drew out a large amount of forest creatures, curious about the noise. Only when night faded into the day did the enemy withdraw, bruised and beaten.

-I think they were toying with us Takuya. -

-Yeah, they seem to be holding back. -

Madame Pomphrey arrived and had to resort to battlefield triage, hopping from one victim to another. Harry assisted her by using his fire to heal and give energy to the battered. The enemy that had fallen was left to rot by their comrades, Draco helping them with bandages and stern words. At last, everyone remaining wandered off to bed, Harry curling up on top of his sheets so as to draw in the warmth of the dormitory's heater.

The conflict was not resumed and Christmas began to overshadow the battle. Most of the students hadn't known of the fight and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco weren't about to tell. The three Gryffindors had begun to focus on the problem of a name Hagrid had slipped, Nicholas Flamel, and Yoshi was locked deep in her studies along with Megumi and Miki. Even Marcus and Davis, people who hated school, couldn't help but get interested in most subjects, even paying some attention to History of Magic, taught by a ghost who spoke in a monotone.


	22. Christmas doubts

At last, Christmas itself had arrived. Harry had finally managed to hide his powers completely, the old incidents forgotten. When Harry had woken up he was surrounded by presents; socks, books, a sweater, an invisibility cloak. At the last item, he mentally chuckled.

-What is it? -

-Oh sorry, I just found it funny that I was sent an invisibility cloak, considering. -

Harry heard Takuya laugh at this one then roll back to sleep. Ron however was very impressed with the cloak, insisting that Harry try it on.

After presents had been opened and Takuya had been poked awake, the quartet (Hermione had been waiting in the common room) walked down to the Great Hall. The twelve trees Harry ad seen Hagrid drag in were so decorated that in the light they looked like golden towers. The group spent an enjoyable day throwing snowballs and pulling on wizard's crackers. Ken had finally gotten a wizard's chess set and was busy breaking it in. At the end of the day, Harry sat by the fire talking to Takuya.

-Couldn't afford any presents?-

-No not exactly, We got permission to leave after Christmas so tomorrow we're going to the Digital World to swap there.-

-Oh?-

-Yeah. We've been sticking to our own teams for the most part so we thought we should take some time away from school and be Digidestined.-

Sounds like fun.-

-Well sometimes it is but we may get attacked.-

-So will I still be able to talk to you?-

-Why wouldn't we be able to talk?-

-Well it being a different world and all…-

-Hah, you don't get it do you. We want to take some time away from school to be DIGIDESTINED!-

-Wha? Oh! Me? But…-

-But nothing, we'll be out of here at 7 so be ready and pack light.-

-Haha, punny-

-Oh, you know what I mean.-

"Hey guys I'm heading to bed." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"It's only 7. Come on and have some cocoa!" Ron exclaimed.

That night, all plans to sleep were killed. Harry woke up at midnight, the name Nicholas Flamel once again burned in his brain. Harry got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak, walking to the library. Harry had only one chance left and he knew it. Unfortunately, he found no information in the restricted section of the library and ran into a strange room. There lied a mirror with strange words on it. He dropped his cloak and walked up to the mirror. When he neared it he gasped. There stood, nothing.

"I see you have found the Mirror of Erised." A voice said.

"Why can't I see anything in it Professor?"

"Perhaps you don't know what your greatest desire is?"

"I want to see my parents but I don't even see my face."

"That is surprising since all humans see something in the Mirror."

At this, Harry ran out of the room, only dimly aware that he had the cloak in his hands. When he arrived at the dormitory, he flung the cloak down and fell asleep.

_Why should I help you?_

-Help? You call it help!? I'm not human; I can't see my own reflection. Take it away, I don't want it. -

_You don't want to help Takuya save your school?_

-I am not human, why, why would you take that away from me? All that's left of me is a block of ice and it's all your fault. -

The image shifted to black and Harry heard, _I meant to give you a small amount of fire to use one time. Perhaps you wanted it or perhaps I gave it at the wrong time. I can't take it back or you would cease to exist._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, fading into conciseness.

Ron and Takuya sat bolt upright but before Ron could get to him; Takuya was already there, sitting with Harry in silence. After a moment, Harry got up and mentioned something about a bad dream and then walked away without a backwards glance. Ron didn't fail to notice that Harry had taken a backpack with him, filled to the brim.

**A.N. Now Harry's having a bad day. All's quiet on the home front but now Harry is unable to see himself in a mirror? Will everything work out? And will I ever get a review? Next chapter is already in the writing process!**


	23. A digital holiday: The vanishing student

Unknown location

"My lord, I have caught wind that the 'digidestined' have decided to go to the Digital World, leaving Hogwarts undefended. Should we attack?"

"Nooooooooo. We will insteeeeead take this further."

When the 'lord' told his servant of the plan, the servant walked away with a smile on his face.

Hogsmeade, Scotland

On the day after Christmas, Fred and George Weasley, Ron's next oldest brother had snuck out of the castle and into Hogsmeade. After they had bought a lot of sweets at Honeydukes, the pair had gone to Zonko's for more prank items. However, on the way there the boys had stopped to check out the newest shop, a curio shop where Wizards could buy muggle things. Thinking this would be the perfect thing for their dad, a man who loved everything having to do with Muggles, they had walked in. When they stepped inside the shop however, their perfect gift became a perfect nightmare. Three hours later, Fred and George Weasley had been declared missing and Arthur and Molly Weasley had been notified of the fact.

Homer Yushima's house, London, England

Homer had finally gotten around to buying a computer so when everyone had arrived, he had it powered up and ready to go. Everyone was loaded down with food and the digidestined were off.

Hogwarts, Scotland Highlands

"He what!?" Draco Malfoy yelled at Professor Snape.

The greasy black haired man looked down at his favorite pupil, "He was called away by his family from Boxing Day to New Year's." The man repeated.

"I don't believe this, he ditches me by saying he just had to run out and get something and all of a sudden he's on the trai-"

Professor Dumbledore ran into the room, "Have you seen the Weasley twins?"

"As a matter of a fact I have not." Was Snape's cool reply.

"The boys have been missing for several hours."

"Don't they always have new joke items though?" Draco asked.

"The boys seem to but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe they found some way to get to Hogsmeade and they forgot the time?"

Professor Dumbledore considered this, "Well, you have a point there, why don't the three of us check?"

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Draco ran off, trying to find the house of Richard Sampson, who he had heard lived nearby. He passed a strange shop dedicated to the Dark Arts. "Maybe they have something that will help me find out where Kazu went." He said to himself. The boy went in and suddenly he was in a strange place with strange creatures.

When Draco had gone missing, Dumbledore called off the search and barred all students from Hogsmeade. By then, it was too late.

The Digital World

Tai tipped back his juice, using this as an excuse to stop talking. He had been telling the others about when he and Agumon had been trapped in Pixiemon's cave. Everyone had hung onto his every word except Harry who was looking off into the distance with sad eyes. Takuya noticed and looked at Harry questioningly, wondering why one night would get him upset like this. "So eventually, we came upon this bridge and then I saw myself as a little kid, trying to learn to ride a bike. I always gave up when I couldn't get anything right away and sure enough, the little me was doing it. Agumon and I helped him out and that's when I realized we can't give up on our dreams. After that, Agumon and I got back into the boat and were able to leave the cave." Tai finally finished.

"It's so easy for you. You can keep going to find a solution but not everyone can!" Harry yelled at Tai and then walked away, leaving the rest of the group to stare at each other.

Takuya ran after Harry, worried about him. He knew Harry and this was not normal. As soon as he left, Koichi and Ken got up to see what was going on as well. They both remembered how hopeless it had seemed, trapped in the world of darkness. Kari followed too, wondering why the boy was acting like this. The four caught up with each other, just in time to see Harry slip up and turn into flame.

"GAH! Stupid Agunimon, it's all his fault. If he hadn't given me this "gift" everything would be fine. I wish I had never met Takuya and the stupid Digidestined." He yelled.

"And what would have happened then?" Kari piped up, "What would have happened to poor Mokomon, forced to search forever and ever, never finding the one person he was searching for?"

"You don't know anything. I have to fight to be seen, I can't even look at myself anymore since mirrors don't work on me!"

Kari froze, "Oh."

Takuya walked up to Harry and stood there, "I'm sure it was an accident-"

"HELP!" A voice rang out. Harry formed up, goggles on while Koichi and Takuya grabbed their D-tectors. A second later, Kari and Ken had their Digivices and partners out, Mokomon already by Harry's side. Everyone stood tense as Draco Malfoy ran towards them, a huge black and red Tyrannosaurus on his tail.

Draco ran blindly through the woods, the strange dragon running after him. He saw Harry Potter and some of the other students as he went by. "Get out! That thing will kill us!" He hollered.

"Not today Malfoy!" Harry answered, "Come on guys let's do it. Who is he?"

"DarkTyrannamon, Champian, primary attacks are Iron Tail and Fire Blast." Kari supplied.

"So Harry, shall we?" Takuya responded.

Before he could respond, Harry was hit by a Fire Blast. Though he normally wouldn't have been hurt, the blast flung him into Takuya.

Draco gasped as Harry Potter was burnt in an instant by the dragon's breath. When he looked again, he saw the strange kid with goggles in flames. At this, Draco backed away slowly.

Harry collided with Takuya, the latter gasping in surprise. He was engulfed in flame but not hurt at all. He shrugged it off and tried to change into Agunimon but he couldn't summon the data needed. Right as DarkTyrannomon turned towards Takuya, the boy's goggles fell off his forehead and securely over his eyes.

Takuya's new goggles fused to his face, the flame that Harry had used to make the band flew back like horns. Harry's fire coarsed down, turning into winged armor and a sword and shield. Takuya screamed in pain as his mind caught on fire, the nervous system changed in an instant. He tried to look around but his head couldn't move. Suddenly, without his control, Takuya leapt into the air, wings beating gracefully. "Don't TOUCH him!" He shrieked, divebombing the dinosaur again and again. Takuya noticed that while he was divebombing the dino, his arms hung there. Curious, Takuya tried to lift his arms, they moved. He rose his sword, pointing it at the dinosaur. The unknown being who was controlling his actions divebombed again and Takuya hit the Digimon in the neck. DarkTyrannomon roared in pain and ran off, fire burning at his wound. As soon as the dinosaur was gone, Takuya crashed to the ground, exhausted.

When he came to, Takuya was greeted by the worried faces of Draco, Ken, and Kari. "Wh-where's Koichi and Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know where Harry is at but Koichi ran to get Joe." Ken said. At this, Joe ran in with his supplies and reached out to touch Takuya. "OWWWWWW!" He hollered. Takuya looked at Joe and saw that the other boy's hand was black with burns. Takuya felt another fire start up and passed out yet again.

As soon as he woke up, Takuya pulled out his D-tector. It calmed him to look at it and if he ever needed a calming moment, that moment was now. When he looked at the screen though, he saw it was only filled with static. That was when he noticed that the comforting presences of Agunimon and BurningGreymon were gone. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. As soon as he screamed, he saw a blast of flame appear in response to his emotions. The blast hit his D-tector and knocked it from his hands.

The D-tector flew out and hovered a few feet above Takuya's head. Fire shot at it and turned the device white hot. It changed from a walkie-talkie to a watch like thing, band glowing with flames. As soon as the transformation had completed, it fell onto Takuya's arm and squeezed him, causing the boy to scream in pain as his circulation was cut off. However, Takuya was unable to fall unconscious, feeling his arm turn blue. Joe ran back and saw the device and the wild eyed boy, goggles back on his head. The watch grew even smaller, leaving a huge welt on the boy's arm. Through the pain, Takuya saw not the meadow, but a storefront, the sign unreadable.

The pain had spread up Takuya's arm and now coursed through his whole body, making him feel the need to throw up. However, he could not open his mouth, an unseen force holding him fast. If he had been able to see himself, Takuya would have seen three inch claws grow out of his fingers and noticed his teeth sharpen to points. His bones snapped, bending to take a new, more bestial shape. A tail appeared, red and scaly, curving to a deadly point. His toes became double jointed, one on each leg turning around and pointing backwards. His mouth and nose jutted together, turning into a snout and skin rose up around his goggles, forming scaly eyebrows. His ears became pointed like an elf's while his body stretched and changed, spikes shooting up everywhere. Finally, an intense heat burned his eyes, melting the goggle lenses to his eyes. The watch changed into a gold bracelet and the beast that once was Takuya fell to the ground, flesh covered scales protecting him from harm. No one noticed Harry fall to the ground, out but still human.


	24. A riderless beast: Change

**A.N. Wow, don't know where this came from but it looks like something's not done with Harry or Takuya yet. I just keep coming up with more and more surprises now don't I?**

Harry woke up, wondering where everyone had gone. The last he remembered, Draco Malfoy had come running out with a DarkTyrannomon on his tail. Harry had been about to tell Takuya that he was definitely ready when he had been pushed back. After that, he had woken up with no one around.

"You're awake!" Joe yelled. He checked Harry's pulse and then pulled out a thermometer.

"It's not going to-"Harry began but when Joe held up the thermometer it beeped, giving a reading. "98.1 degrees farenheit, normal." Joe blinked. "You, you aren't"

"Arrrrrrrrowwwwwwwwwww!"

Harry jumped. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly a cross between a dragon and a lion ran towards the group. Joe saw it and backed up, "N-now Takuya, don't don't hurt me." He stammered. With that, the beast leapt and grabbed Joe's hand in his mouth, causing blood to spurt. Harry felt his goggles and flicked them down, ready to do something incredibly stupid. Knowing their original owner, the goggles did not display this horiffic beast. When Harry looked through, he saw a lifeless Takuya, eyes glazed over. The boy was on all fours, dragging Joe by the hand. Harry noticed a glowing watch around Takuya's arm, so small that the skin there was literally wrapped around the bone. Harry put the glasses back on his forehead as the Takuya Beast flipped Joe onto its back. As soon as the other boy hit the spikes on the beast's back he screamed and his eyes turned red.

"Joe, don't do anything…" Harry started.

"KILL!" Gone was the tall guy who was always nervous and kind. This Joe was not going to let anything get in the way between himself and a meal. As he rode the beast, Joe seemed to melt into it, getting angrier and angrier.

A form darted forward, knocking Joe off. As soon as Joe fell his eyes returned to normal. The stranger however, was bound by what looked like a shackle. It shrunk and suddenly Harry saw that it was Kari. The girl's eyes glazed over and she calmly mounted the beast, now leading the charge.

Joe backed away and led the digidestined in a blind panic, trying to get away. However, there was no escape, the beast gaining and gaining. Harry turned around, Draco by his side. Draco knew that this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't led that creature to the camp. He shoved Harry aside and then jumped on the beast, Kari falling off as soon as he did. Unlike Joe and Kari, the beast took Draco's mind quicker, the boy unable to fight. When Harry dashed toward the beast it swerved and then faced off with Harry. Draco's anger at Harry had coursed through the monster, being his sole purpose.

Harry couldn't conjure his flames but he didn't care. When the monster came at him, he ran forward, his body suddenly igniting. They collided and Harry grabbed a spike. Calmly and with no fear, Harry held on to that spike. At that moment, Draco was able to step off, collapsing to the ground. Harry however did not run, instead swinging a leg over the beast's broad back. When Harry had changed into a fire being, his body had shrunk, being at least four inches skinnier than it had once been. When Harry mounted the beast, he was sitting on two spikes, small enough to avoid the points. The boy calmly asked the beast to stop, only able to get out most of the sentence. The spikes dug into him but unlike with everyone else, the points felt like a hug, comforting and warm. The beast grew taller, proportions changing to suit Harry. The front spike faded, the sudden change forcing Harry, arms braced for a collision, to fall forward. As he fell, the back spike curved onto his back, and the scales turned softer. His feet followed the motion, stopping on the back. Scales formed around the feet, melding them to the beast. Harry's hands sailed into the mane, becoming trapped in the hair.

When the ring of smoke and fire that had kept everyone from seeing what was going on had cleared, Harry was resting comfortably on the beast, half sitting and half lying down. The others backed away until Harry said, "Why are you running?" His voice was calm and collected as the beast walked over to them.

"Could-could you come down off of it" Kari stammered. Harry tried but couldn't move a muscle.

"Sorry, I can't." Harry said. The beast turned and walked away, Harry being forced to ride along.

When a DarkTyrannomon had been foraging for food it had wandered into a forest of tall trees. While it had wandered around, an insect had come and stung him. The pain from the sting had caused the Digimon to run away, going mad. A boy had crossed its path and it had chased him, the pain hurting. When the Digidestined had faced him, he let out an attack and caused a beast to get the virus that it had caught from the bug. When the beast had collided with a human, the virus had spread. Now with a host, the virus was unleashed, stripping the mind from the body and changing it cruelly. When the beast that had transferred the virus, Harry Potter had calmly mounted the beast to save his friends and enemy from dying, the once human Takuya Kanbara had lost the rage of being feared, allowing this stranger to mount him.

Harry wished he could control the beast, realizing that it was no longer Takuya. Unfortunately, he was only half right, Takuya was incased in a gold band, unable to control his body. The beast trotted to the forest, only one goal in mind. When it grew dark it had to return to the place of its birth, a lake in the Forest of the Beast. Harry looked around, noting that there was not a single animal in the forest. When it grew darker, Harry had begun to struggle but he found he could not move, his head glued to the beast's, his rear to the spike, his belly to the beast's back, his hands to the mane, and his feet to the beast's haunches. He gave up and then tried using his flame. It worked, turning him into a fire. But unfortunately, he couldn't move, staying human shaped. He changed back and waited.

At last, the beast made it to the lake. Following the voice inside, it leapt into the lake, dragging Harry down with it. Unlike most places, this lake was devoid of fire, instead being made up of a kind of binding agent. After a few minutes, Harry opened his mouth, trying to gulp the substance down. As soon as the liquid hit his mouth, the beast had separated from him and Harry's tongue and jaw froze. Helpless, he took a breath through his nose, causing the liquid to run down his mouth and nose. Every nerve and bone it touched froze, leaving Harry completely motionless and unable to even think. The substance forced Harry to take a breath, causing the boy's breathing to match the beast's. Harry's will had become someone else's, doing with him as it pleased. The liquid poured through his thin bones, chaining them together with a strand of the liquid. As each bone was drilled through and the cavity was filled, the liquid solidified then turned the same composition as his body. Specks of the liquid now flowed through his veins, keeping the blood flowing at the same speed as the beast's. When his body was completely changed, the liquid in his body flew out of his hands and feet, connecting with the beast's. Harry was suddenly in the beast's mind while it was in his. His D-tector had moved from his hand to his wrist, circling the bone in the same place as Takuya's. With that, the pair was pushed upward, collapsing on the ground.

Harry woke up, feeling at peace. He sat back for a moment, just staring at the trees, watching each leaf dance in the nightly breeze. He started. I can see the leaves in the dark! He realized. He looked at the beast sleeping next to him. Around its legs and neck were chains of white. Harry followed their pathways and noticed that they ended around his own neck and limbs. He knew he should feel shocked but he felt like it was right. He wondered how he could have lived without those chains linking him to his partner. As he rose up, the beast was instantly awake, up and ready to go. Harry realized he felt naked, needing to feel scales scrape his belly. He walked toward the beast, the chains growing shorter with each step. When he mounted the beast, he was held not by bone or hair but by chains, his hands able to grab and let go of the mane as need be. He decided to go back to the others and as day broke, he walked the beast towards his friends.

Tai woke up, gathering up the packs and passing them to the others. He noticed that there were two packs that had no owners, Harry's and Takuya's. He waited for the boys to get back but when he was about to leave the Digital World he heard talons scraping the dirt. He turned to see Harry riding a strange beast come near. As soon as they joined the group, Harry jumped off the beast. If Tai looked closely enough, he saw chains connecting the two beings. Harry grabbed both packs, shouldering the heavy loads like they were nothing. With that, the group left the Digital World.

As Draco, Kari, and Joe transferred to the Human world, a faint wisp of vapor entered each person's mouth, rising up and resting on the brain.


	25. The Valkyrie: Saved!

Homer Yushima's house, London, England

Takuya woke up. He noticed a pair of chains around his wrists, making him wonder what had gone on. DarkTyrannomon had shoved Harry into him and then somehow Takuya had been flying. While he was attacking the dinosaur, his mind seemed to get foggy. He felt strange. When he touched his D-tector he had felt better but that hadn't lasted. All of a sudden, it started cutting off his circulation. He had screamed for a few minutes as the feeling got worse and worse. He couldn't even breathe! He could feel Harry taking away some of the pain but it was as though it wouldn't come out. Right after that he was in Homer's house with these chains around his wrists. All of a sudden, Takuya realize he couldn't breathe as well as usual, breathing as though he was asleep. Right after that, he noticed that he had no control over his breathing. It felt as though a hand was gently squeezing his heart, each breath coming out when the hand wanted it to.

When Homer woke up, he decided to check and make sure everyone was alright. As Takuya was awake, Homer dragged him to another room and pulled out his stethoscope. He checked the boy and then narrowed his eyes. "You should go lay down, your heartbeat is too low. I'm measuring you at 40 bmp."

"I noticed but when I tried to speed my breathing up, I noticed I have no control over it."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like there's this hand over my heart, setting the rhythm."

"This is quite strange. Perhaps I should take your- Why do you have chains around your neck?"

"I didn't know I had chains around my neck."

With that, Homer dragged Takuya to the doctor's office. They waited while the X-rays were being processed, finally being led back to the office by a worried nurse.

"His bones have some sort of… metal inside them instead of normal marrow. Also, I noticed metal was interfering with the X-ray as well. We'll need to draw blood." The doctor said. Luckily, they had a lab right there and the sample was processed immediately. "No doubt about that, there's flakes of metal coursing through your blood. Also, you have no white blood cells. The EEG we did also came back and your brain activity is that of a sleeping person's. We looked closer at your X-rays and strange filaments were coming from your wrists, ankles, and neck, leading up to the brain centers for each. We would like to." The doctor froze as Takuya's head came up suddenly, looking away from the doctor. The boy seemed possessed, walking in slow measured steps to the door. When he reached the door, he kept trying to walk through it, ignoring the handle. As the doctor reached in and opened it, he noticed the boy's reflection in the mirror. His eyes had rolled back, showing the whites of his eyes.

When Harry woke up, he had heard someone saying "We would like to." Before he heard another word he wondered where he was and wished that he was at Homer's house. His vision was weird; he saw Homer's house and a doctor's office both lined up. The doctor's office began moving and he felt his feet moving toward the door.

It was soon clear where Takuya was heading, he was following the boy down his own neighborhood, down his street, through his open front door.

Takuya listened to the doctor when suddenly he thought that he wanted to go to Homer's house. His arms and legs stopped listening to him and he found himself walking towards the house. The harder he pulled away, the faster he moved until he just gave up. The chains around his arms were pulsing and he guessed the one around his neck was doing the same. He kept walking until he looked at Harry. As he did so, he somehow knew that everything would be alright now that his rider was here. His rider? What did he mean by that? He didn't care what he meant by that he just wondered if his rider needed a mount. He thought that that seemed kinda disturbing when he suddenly thought that it was the way things were. As soon as Takuya questioned something it seemed like his question was completely erased. The chains on his hands started glowing red, forcing him to the ground. As he hit the ground Takuya blacked out, leaving behind a mindless beast, eager to serve its rider.

This time however, Takuya seemed to wake up in a black void. He tried to move but he couldn't. He saw through two windows a boy with chains joined to the hands closest to the windows. Suddenly he understood! He recognized Harry, and the hands by the windows were his. Suddenly his arm moved, his outside arm moving with it. He spoke, "I have returned rider." He knew this sounded weird but only his thoughts were his. His hands, arms, heart, everything including most of his mind itself belonged to something else. He then walked forward, touching his palm to Harry's. At the moment he made contact, he felt something in his brain reach down to join with the other boy. The filament appeared through his skin, sinking into Harry's. More and more came through, others coming out of Harry's hands and joining Takuya's. At one point Takuya was shocked to hear Harry's "voice."

-Takuya?-

-What's happening Harry?-

-We're becoming.-

-becoming what?-

-I don't know, we just are.-

Takuya suddenly saw what had happened between the attack and a few minutes ago. As the last memory fell into place, the boys became one being in two bodies. Takuya felt a huge power coming from his D-tector, joined by an answering feeling from Harry. Steel Digizoid, a metal that binds two hearts together, ran through both bodies. Although they were completely connected, both could control their own bodies, leaving the other alone at any moment. However, now the boy knew he had to save his friends. He touched both his Digilinks and the boy split into a single boy made up of Harry and Takuya, and a beast. Hakuya wrote a message for the rest of the team and then flipped his goggles down. Red chainmail appeared, shrinking until the skin was made of reinforced Chrome and Steel Digizoids. A winged helmet appeared and sank into the skin, leaving the boy with his ears now pointed. His vision sharpened and he was able to see from miles away. He mounted the beast, resting comfortably. Spikes rose from the beast, piercing Hakuya's skin. With each spike, the boy had a firmer control over the beast.

Homer ran in and saw Harry with pointed ears sitting on a strange beast. As he watched, Homer saw spikes pierce every piece of skin, turning into a wall of bone. The beast charged forward, unfurling vast scaled wings. As Homer watched, Harry took off, never once looking back.

Steadily through the night, the strange vapor had grown, surrounding the brain and altering it. Unlike Harry and Takuya, the Steel Digizoid felt no reason for Draco, Joe, and Kari to keep their old minds. A chemical was inserted into each that when activated would put individual thought to sleep, letting the rider do all the thinking. The capacity to learn knowledge was increased and a gland that allowed total recall was added. Any fears that each had were completely eliminated, and the capacity to feel fear was removed. When each person woke up they would not be able to feel fear or even know that they had ever felt fear. They would also be unable to say no to any sporting activity, the need to be the strongest person alive burning through their very cores. Once the brain had been affected, the vapor turned into an acid that shrank the bones and made them lightweight.

Kari yawned and woke up. She instantly felt like she hadn't eaten for weeks and quickly made herself three bowls of cereal, downing each one. In shock, she ran to the bathroom and stood on the scale. It must be broken, she thought. The scale told her that she was only 35 pounds.

"Hey Kari, want to play soccer?" Jokingly, Tai stood behind her, knowing what her answer would be.

"Soccer? YES! I need to play soccer." Kari turned and smiled at her brother, "You know the right thing to say."

"I was just-"Tai began but his sister ran past him and grabbed his soccer ball, heading to the local park. "What's gotten into her?" He wondered, using the bathroom. After he finished, he ran to the park to see Kari kick the ball. Dissatisfied, she walked it back to her original position, kicking it again. This continued until she froze. Tai noticed her eyes become blank as she perked up. She then ran, leaping into the air, soccer ball forgotten. Tai ran back home, looking for Ken and Davis. Davis was there but when he was asked about Ken he shrugged, "He got this funny look on his face and then ran outside."

Hakuya landed outside Hogsmeade, wondering where the strange object was. He rode his beast to a strange storefront and looked inside. The storefront had a mess of color trails all leading toward it. He saw that they all had the looks of forced movement. As he looked, his Valkyrie had appeared, two guys and a girl. Raven was tall and gangly with short black hair, Hawk was a brown haired girl, and Eagle was a white blond boy. Each would fight for Hakuya to their deaths, never wavering. At a silent command, the four walked into the portal, Hakuya astride his beast. They emerged in a dungeon, surrounded by people in chains. With a wave from Hakuya, Eagle, Hawk, and Raven split in three directions and began freeing students. When the students called them by the names Kari, Joe, or Draco, the Valkyrie were unresponsive, their steely eyes never straying from their work.

At last, the students were free and the Valkyrie had returned to their Rider. The purpose they had been chosen for was nearing, the image of the storefront burning in their minds. They walked down the halls, following a dark color trail. When it ended, they stood face to faces with a dark hooded man.

"So, the foolish Digidestined come here do they? I am Randalf, Lord of this place." The being called Randalf said.

"We are here to eliminate you and return these children to their world." Hakuya said. With that, he leapt off the beast and attacked.

Randalf wielded a sword and used it well, quickly gaining the upper hand. However, he was fighting four people and a beast. When he thought he had the upper hand, another would get past his blind spot. Being at close range, Randalf couldn't use his energy spheres, having to resort to footwork. Locked in the battle, the three saw nothing else. When Hakuya's D-link went off, he couldn't hear it. He hit Randalf in the shoulder, dislocating it as Hawk kept his attention. Eagle was clawing the robe, scraping the skin beneath. Raven preferred to dart in and out, leaving lasting hits too quick to counter. At last, the beast leapt in and broke Randalf's neck, killing the being instantly. The Valkyrie ran back and led the students back to the school.

Albus Dumbledore was eating a miserable feast on New Year's Day. Among the missing students, he had been forced to add Hikari Kamiya, Joe Kido, Takuya Kanbara, and Harry Potter when the train had returned without them. As he finished off the last of his food, the Great Hall doors swung open and in stepped Harry Potter and Takuya Kanbara. Both looked uninjured but the people behind them, Draco Malfoy, Joe Kido, and Hikari Kamiya were covered with sword cuts and bruises. Dumbledore let out a gasp of surprise as the rest of the missing filed in, tears of joy on their faces. As soon as they entered, Harry, Takuya, Ken, Draco, and Kari collapsed on the floor.

"What happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"All of us were captured or lured into a shop by a hooded man. We were put in cells and given barely enough food and water to survive. A few hours ago, Harry appeared, riding a strange beast. He had a funny voice and told Kari, Malfoy, and Joe to free us. He called them by funny names though, let's see. I think they were Raven, Hawk, and Eagle. After we were freed, they went down the hall where the masked guy lived and when they came back, those three had cuts and bruises all over them." Fred answered.

George continued, "Somehow, there was a flash and the beast was gone, Harry and Takuya standing next to each other. We came here and then they collapsed."

**A.N. At last, the guy who bound Takuya and Harry is dead. Unfortunately, his master is not. I can finally see where this will lead but it will scar Joe, Kari, and Draco for life. Harry won't have any problems but Takuya will always harbor the beast. At last the school year can move on, enabling me to shift from the DigiMenace to Harry's eventful year. If you want to stop now go ahead but if you want to see the changes this makes on his first year make sure to stick around. When I finish this story, the stuff you missed will be in the first book with the exception of the battle between Quirrell and Harry. As you know, Harry cannot be seen through a mirror but in his anger, Quirrell will break the mirror, revealing the stone. Harry will get to it first, prompting the whole 'wringing Harry's neck' scene. However, like the series, he won't get past Harry, gaining burns. This is not from Lily Potter's love, instead coming from Harry's own body. He will be calmed down by Takuya allowing for Dumbledore to take him to the Hospital Wing. Also, Harry's bed in there will have some strange scorch marks. It may be a few days before the story ends but for those of you who don't want to read the rest, you now don't have to. Thank you for sticking with me for this long and I hope this inspires you to write your own!**


	26. Final confrontation

As the days slipped into weeks and the weeks into months, Kari, Joe, and Draco began to regrow some of the altered brain cells. They still had a lack of fear and a good memory, but their needs to do something active were reduced. Neither grew back their lost bones, their lighter skeletons helping them through school. Harry was still connected to Takuya, but the connection was muted, one having to work to feel the other to the same degree. Occasionally, patrols for straggler Digimon were run, fewer called as time passed by. Ron had forgotten Harry's part in his rescue, writing it off as a dream. Hermione had been skiing so she had missed the events and no one was telling. Harry spent time with Hermione and Ron, working on the possibility of Voldermort's return. He never told Ron or Hermione about the mirror, knowing that the questions asked could not be answered. Exams had started but on the day they ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and by mental connection, Takuya, were catapulted into another adventure.

-We're going down the trapdoor tonight.-

-You sure you don't want to have me along?-

-Hermione and Ron will be keeping me company. Besides, if something goes wrong you can go get help.-

Harry woke up Ron and the two met up with Hermione in the common room. Neville, the toad boy from so long ago, was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for them.

"You can't go I won't let you!"

"I'm really sorry Neville, Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione caught Neville in a powerful full body bind.

Behind them, Takuya followed, making sure that they stayed hidden under the cloak. Once he saw a shoe but before he could say anything, it was gone. As the trio walked down the seventh floor steps, Takuya mouthed a soft good luck in their direction.

Harry felt Takuya leave, wishing him a safe return. When they arrived at the third floor corridor, they checked to make sure "Fluffy" was asleep. Fluffy was a three headed dog that had once belonged to Hagrid, now on loan to protect the Philosopher's Stone from those who would want to misuse it. The trio had found out that the stone was being targeted by Severus Snape, with large amounts of proof to back it up. Unfortunately, the only person who would believe them was out on a business trip in London. The three walked in and Harry pulled out the flute Hagrid had gotten him. Slowly he concentrated, trying to summon up cold fire so he could play. At last, a terrible sound came from the flute, like high pitched flames crackling over a log. The other two pushed the dog's paw over to the side of the trapdoor. One after another, the three fell through and onto a plant. When Harry fell, the plant burst into flames, reacting to his body heat.

-Crap.-

-Break a nail?-

-More like a plant.-

-You broke a WHAT!? Ow- Harry dimly felt Takuya sit bolt upright and crack his head on the top of his bed.

-I felt that.-

-Owwwww. How did you break a plant?-

-I fell onto it, it burned up, we fell another three feet.-

-Well, I hope you went last.-

-Yeah.-

Harry Ron and Hermione opened another door and saw some strange birds. Ignoring them, the trio went to the next door only to discover it was locked.

-Uh, maybe those are keys?- Takuya was concentrating now, making sure Harry was keeping his powers under control.

Like an echo Harry heard, "Hey do you think those are keys?"

The three mounted their brooms and Harry directed them like a general, grabbing the key.

Next stood a giant chess set. Ron had the trio take the places of a rook, knight, and bishop, leading Harry to a checkmate and himself a one way ticket to a broken leg. Hermione and Harry walked forward into a room with a dead troll and then one with a riddle having to do with bottles. After she found out the correct bottles to advance and retreat, Harry ordered her to get Ron to the Hospital Wing.

-Go send Dumbledore a letter.-

-On it.-

Harry paled as he entered the next room. Not only was Snape not there, the Mirror of Erised was. Professor Quirrell who was there explained that he had been behind the troll attack and Snape had been trying to stop him. At last, he had revealed that Voldermort was fixed to the back of his head and he ordered Harry to see what was in the mirror for a second time. Harry had made something up about meeting his family but the second time he gulped and stated that he saw nothing. As he saw this, he saw Takuya pause, realizing that Harry couldn't be seen through a mirror anymore.

-Well that explains Christmas break.-

-Sorry about that.-

_He is being truthful._ Voldermort hissed.

Suddenly, Quirrell picked Harry up and threw him through the mirror, yelling as his hands started smoking. While he was yelling, Harry picked himself up and grabbed a ruby red stone that had lain in the center of the mirror. Seeing this, Voldermort commanded Quirrell to kill Harry. The man obliged, screaming as his hands turned to dust from the fire hidden through Harry's body. At last the man had collapsed and Dumbledore appeared. He started towards Harry but froze when he felt the heat coming off the boy's body.

-Calm down, he just wants to help.- Takuya helped Harry soothe the flames, allowing Dumbledore to carry Harry up to the Hospital Wing. Once there, the boy fell asleep, softly smoking in exhaustion.


	27. Farewell to arms

When Harry woke up he stared into the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. The man was sitting by his bed eyeballing a tray of candy. He explained that the whole school knew about everything, not realizing the poor choice of words. When he asked Harry if he had any questions, Harry smiled.

"Just one. Is Takuya up yet?"

Dumbledore was taken aback. He wanted to explain about his genius in rigging the mirror and had been prepared for question after question. Finally he replied, "Yes, He's been by your side for every moment he can. I thought we'd need to talk in private so I told him to wait outside. If you don't need me, I must make preparations for the Leaving Feast."

After Dumbledore had left, Takuya came by and sat down.

-These are all from the students. The twins tried to send you a toilet seat but Elecmon there wouldn't let them.-

-So you were able to message Dumbledore?-

-He ran into the Entrance Hall and asked if you were in the corridor. When I nodded, he ran down there. The stone was destroyed and the Flamel's will die as soon as the elixir runs out.-

The two swapped memories, chuckling over their conversation in the Devil's Snare room. When Harry was cleared to head down to the feast, Takuya marched him down. All four houses had gotten a large amount of points for the Christmas Rescue, Gryffindor still in the lead. A large amount of red and yellow Gryffindor flags flew from the ceiling and the large point boost from the most recent activities left Slytherin firmly out of the running. At last, it was time to go as Takuya, Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train. Takuya talked about all the fun he had, sharing secret glances with Harry. The fire boy thanked Takuya for his help with the keys and the other two gave up and had a conversation with themselves.

When the train arrived in the station, Ai, Mako, Suzie, Homer, Sampson, and Spencer were waiting. The group joined with the digidestined as Harry said his goodbyes to everyone except Takuya. "See you tomorrow!" He said, smiling at the brunnete. When he had first met Takuya, the boy was uncomfortable in his wizard's clothes but now he couldn't get used to his standard clothes. Knowing he'd be heading home, Takuya tried to take off his goggles but they had stuck fast to his face, the fire headband sitting comfortably on his head.

Harry knew his troubles were only beginning when he met the Dursleys. Instead of a cheery greeting, Vernon sniffed and then growled, "Why do you smell like a fire? You set things on fire at your new school?" Harry hid a grin as he couldn't help but think, you have no idea.

**A.N. This is not the end. Book two is already being written and Harry's exploits are guaranteed to leave you wondering why I haven't been locked in the nearest insane asylum. I can assure you that none of this was written under the influence of drugs or alcohol, every word written with a clear head. Congratulations for making it through my first fanfic ever,**

**Fyrius**


End file.
